icamp, rock and lost
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Sam admits she like Freddie to Carly but Freddie's now with some one, and what happens when Sam gets lost. Bad summary...read and review xx
1. Beginning

**A/N: OK was watching some tv when this idea came to me, also my friend was at Oxygen Music Fest (cool I know) this summer. I don't own iCarly.**

The Beginning

"So do you want to start the next iCarly with Messing with Lubert....or Street fishing?" Carly asked. She looked over at Sam, whose eyes were stuck on the door. She was waiting for someone, and Carly knew who.

"Sam staring at the door won't make him come any quicker...just tell him already. Then maybe we can have a decent conversation without you zoning out every two minutes..." sighing and frustrated Carly threw a pillow at Sam.

"Huh...You say something Carls?" Sam looked at her expression and sighed. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Yea! Seriously just tell him already. Where is he anyway?" She said looking at her watch. He was normally here by now.

"I don't know. He said he'd be over after school... Got any ham?" she asked turning to Carly. She laughed and nodded before getting up. Typical Sam. Reaching down she pulled Sam up. They went to the kitchen where Sam immediately went for the fridge while Carly sat down to watch the TV. Freddie knocked once before coming in.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Freddie, what took you? School finished like an hour ago!"

Freddie had weird look on his face and just smiled "Eh...AV meeting..." she said. Coughing once he turned to them again. "So you decided how we're going to start iCarly?"

"No, Sam was hungry" she said pointing to the kitchen. "Sam's always hungry!" Freddie replied. Coming out of the kitchen Sam sat on the couch next to Carly. "How was your AV club thingy?" Sam asked.

"You really want to know?" giving her a questioning look.

"Nah not really...what's on TV?" she asked. Then Spencer came in the door. To say he was excited was an understatement.

"Hey you guys, remember how it was my birthday last week?" they nodded.

"Well remember Sam gave me a lottery ticket she found on the street?" They nodded not sure where he was going with it.

"Well that ticket won last night!" he was jumping at this point. As were Sam, Carly and Freddie.

"Oh my god! Spencer how much did you win?" Spencer's smile got even bigger if that was possible.

"...Only 2.5 million Dollars!" The girls screamed. Freddie was in shock. Spencer was still jumping.

"How are you going to spend all that money?" Sam asked "Don't forget who gave you the ticket"

"I won't in fact I got a surprise for you guys." Going to the door he opened it and they all ran outside. They stopped in shock at what they saw. In front of them was a small VW bus that was brand new. It was orange all over with iCarly on the sides.

"You got us a bus! Wow Spencer." Carly gave him a hug. They all ran to look at it. It was totally new, the upholstery was white and there were 3 seats in the front with a double seater behind it. The back had a table built into the wall with a laptop and screens on the wall.

"This is awesome..." Freddie said looking in the back.

"Yea well...since Sam gave me the ticket I decided to buy you guys something you could all use...but only Freddie or me can drive."

"Aw why can Freddork here drive not me?" asked Sam, then thinking said "I see your point" Freddie had gotten his licence the month before on his birthday, but his mother refused to teach him so Spencer did.

Jumping in the driving seat Freddie couldn't believe it. Carly jumped in the middle and Sam next to her. Spencer got in the back, handed the keys to Freddie and said "Okay Freddie to the Mall...We have shopping to do!" Starting the engine Freddie drove off.


	2. Shopping

Shopping

They spent the afternoon at the mall buying clothes and stuff. They each bought a new pair of sunglasses to wear in the bus and Spencer bought himself and Freddie driving gloves.

"Spencer?" he asked. "What's up Freddo?"

"How did you get the bus like that if you only won last night?"

"Oh see Socko has a cousin who deals with vintage cars and buses. His names Dave..."

"Dave...just Dave?" Freddie asked. He had met and heard of some of Socko's cousins e.g Tyler who makes tie and Taylor who taylors' suits.

"Yea...anyway. I actually bought the bus a while back and was doing it up bit by bit but when I got the money I sold the bus and went straight in and bought that one. Then last night I brought it to my buddy Painter..."

"Let me guess he paints?" Spencer turned. "You know him too?"

"Lucky guess"

"Yea well he works in this car workshop...I asked him to put your logo on the side and put a table in the back. When I came back this afternoon to get it, it looked like that. He said he had speakers and monitors they couldn't use anymore around so the put them in and left room for a Laptop on the desk...so I stuck mine in. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Way cool, Spencer can I ask, how do you know Socko?" Freddie always wondered.

"I can't remember. It was long ago" he smiled nostalgically into the distance. The girls returned with their stuff and they went for Pizza. They headed back to the apartments at 7.

Sam noticed that Freddie was constantly texting someone or another. "Your popular" she said passing him as he closed his phone for the 50th time.

"Oh...um...it's nobody" he stuttered. Spencer drove on the way back to the apartments. When the parked the girls took some things and went to the elevator. Carly said she would hold it while Sam went to get the guys. She stopped and listened to Freddie and Spencer talking.

"You and Sam seem to be getting on better" Spencer noted.

"I know she hasn't hit me once today...it's weird" Sam smirked. She was about to go over when Freddie spoke again.

"Spencer can I ask you something?"

"Sure Freddo...Has this got something to do with who you were texting all day?"

Sam heart fluttered. "How did you know?" Freddie asked.

"I have a 6th sense for these kind of things...so who is she?"

"She's a girl in my homeroom...We got talking and she asked if I wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Well what did you say?" Sam stood rooted. _Say no. Say NO!_ She begged.

"Well I said yeah" her heart dropped "I walked her home today...We have a date this Saturday night"

"Cool Freddie...Good for you...So what's she like?"

"She's cute, funny, loves computers and really into music"

"Good. So are you looking forward to your date?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, We're going bowling and then dinner. Should be fun"

Sam had heard enough. Making a point to shove Freddie as she passed she grabbed another few bags and turned to Spencer and said "Carly's holding the elevator" She then turned shoving Freddie again and entered the building.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Carly as Sam approached. Sam looked at her and shook her head as Freddie and Spencer came back with the rest of the bags. Sam stepped back to let them in and Carly didn't miss Sam glaring at the back of Freddie's head.


	3. Name our Bus

**Name our Bus!**

It was Friday night and they were doing their last minutes checks before iCarly. Sam was still ignoring Freddie. He just look this as her usual mood but Carly knew, after a 90minute conversation with Sam, in which she called Freddie every name she knew, equally abusing his date verbally. They had however been unable to identify his date. Freddie refused to tell them who saying he wanted to get to know her first.

"Hey you guys ready?" He asked. They both replied yes and started their usual warm-up dance as Freddie went to get the camera. "And we are live in 5...4...3...2...1"

"HELLLLLOOOOOO PEEEOPLLLE" they both screamed down the camera.

"Welcome to iCarly, home of me Carly..."

"And me Sam... So this week we're going to start off with some amazing news..."

"See my brother Spencer's..." Spencer's picture popped up in the corner "birthday was last week... And Sam gave him a lottery ticket...And it won" Sam pressed her button to make the clapping music.

"Yea Spencer won 2½ million dollars...and guess what?"

"Tell um Carly..."

"He bought me, Sam and Freddie..." Sam muttered 'dork' under her breath. They both heard "...an iCarly bus...Show the clip Freddie..."

"Playback" Freddie said making the movie they had shot over the last few days play. It was them and Spencer, edited to make them jump around messing in the bus.

"Coming back." Freddie said turning on his camera.

"See...How cool is Spencer and our new bus...and we want your help..."

"Yea...we want to name our new bus...so what should we call it?..."

"Yea we're going to pick the best 5 names and then have a poll on the iCarly website that Freddie will set up" again Sam muttered something "and then we want you to choose..."

The show continued like that until the end. The girls reminded them about the name thing and said goodbye.

"And we're clear...Great job guys although you didn't have to say something everytime my name was mentioned" he said turning to Sam.

"Yea whatever Freddork!" she said. "So do you think many people will give name ideas?" she asked turning her attention away from Freddie.

"I hope so..." she answered. But Freddie cut across. "Guys we stopped shooting 3minutes ago right?"

"Yea so..." they both replied.

"Well iCarly has gotten over 4000 hits on the comment boards...the systems about to crash"

"No way" they ran to the screen and in less than 10 seconds 'System overload' came on the screen. They spent the rest of the night trying to set the website up again and reading the first few names. Freddie left at nearly midnight. Sam fell into one of the beanbags.

"Wow this date is really getting to you isn't it?" said Carly.

"No...Yes...I don't know...It's just everytime I see him texting her I want to grab the phone and smash it" mimicking the action with her hands.

"Well maybe the date will be horrible and he'll never want to see her again." Carly said trying to cheer her up.

**The next night After the Date**

"That was the best date ever" Freddie said as he walked into Carly's apartment. She looked apologetically at Sam on the couch. She had spent the day trying to convince her Freddie would have a horrible time. She glared back.

"So what happened?" Spencer asked from the kitchen

"We talked the entire evening and she was so perfect...we're going to the movies tomorrow" he said. Sam was thankful there was nothing breakable near her. She was watching the rerun of that day's Seattle Beat.

"_Ok before we rap up...I have to remind you of this summer biggest music event ...Seattle Summer Rock festival tickets go on sale tomorrow at 9a.m. A whole weekend of music, camping and having fun!...remember you have to be at least 15 to go...Well Later everybody!"_

The music came on and Sam switched off the TV. She had always wanted to go to that festival but tickets were expensive. She voiced this thought to the others.

"Yea it would be awesome to go" Carly agreed.

They spent the night until Freddie left talking about the bands that would be playing including their favourite Cuttlefish. Carly fell asleep at around 11 and Sam got an idea. Picking up the phone, she dialled the number of the organiser for the festival. After a short conversation she went to find Spencer told him her idea. He loved it and spoke with the man finalising the deal.

**A/N: oooo I wonder what Sam has planned?...Major sad Seddie next chapter =-(...Review please xxx**


	4. Knowing and Seeing

**A/N: So what's Sam planning...What will she see?....**

Knowing and Seeing

The rest of the weekend went by calmly. Freddie had his second date with his new girlfriend promising Carly that he would introduce them at school Monday. Sam's mood didn't worsen but it didn't get better either. The only thing pushing her through the weekend was knowing that her surprise would be here after school.

They arrived in school early without Freddie. He had woken late and told them go ahead. They were hanging around their lockers talking when Sam looked over and saw Lauren Silverman. Sam and Lauren weren't what you would call 'Best Friends' or friends' period. They had been fighting ever since first grade when she pushed Sam into a dumpster on her way to school. But unlike Sam she was sneaky about her attacks. All the teachers loved her because sweet and innocent Lauren. Only Sam knew what she was really like.

Carly had never actually seen Lauren do anything to Sam but being Sam's best friend she stood by her. Lauren walked over to Sam and Carly.

"Hey Carly, Sam. Great webshow the other night" Carly thanked her while Sam glared. "It's so cool you've got a bus. I can't wait to see what it's called." Sam stopped paying attention. Carly and Lauren talked for a bit until Freddie came. Even though she was mad at him for dating someone she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. This didn't go unnoticed by Lauren. But her smile turned to anger when she heard what nest came out of Freddie's mouth.

"Hey Carly, Sam...Oh hey Lauren, this is perfect. You guys I want you to meet my new girlfriend." He said taking Laurens hand. If Sam anger before this was 10 it was now at 100.

"WHAT!?! This skunkbag!" she yelled. Carly looked scared. Lauren pretended to be afraid by squeezing Freddie's hand.

"Sam, That's terrible apologise to Lauren." He said stepping up to her. She turned away from the look in his eye she ran away. Locking herself in the girls toilets until the bell went. She had history first but neither Carly or Freddie were in her class. Lauren was though. Ignoring her she took a seat at the back of the class keeping her head down. They had a pop quiz that day but she couldn't concentrate. When the bell rang for lunch later that day she made her way over to Carly and Freddie but stopped when she saw Lauren approach them.

Deciding not to sit with them she again locked herself in the girl's toilets. Kicking the door in frustration she checked her watch. She had received a text from Carly asking was she ok?. She replied she was fine, just wanting some space. Deciding that she better go get her books for class she opened the stall door. Lauren stood by the sink.

"Hey Sam!" she said in her fake nice voice. Sam knew why. They waited until the other girl had left before turning on each other.

"What do you want Silerbitch?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your friends girlfriend?" she said mockingly. "What's the matter Sam?" she grinned. "Jealous?"

"Jealous...of what? You and Fredweird?" she looked at herself once in the mirror before turning to leave.

"Oh come on Sam...Everybody knows. The way you look at him. We all see it!" Sam blushed looking away. Sam pushed pass her and went to class forgetting to go to her locker. She got a detention for having no books and being late. She didn't care. Am _I really that obvious? Does Freddie know? Does that mean he doesn't like me?_ She spent the rest of the day rethinking this. She walked to Carly's place with her as Freddie went on ahead with Lauren.

When they got to the apartment though one look from Spencer said her package had arrived.

"Where is it?" she asked him, ignoring Carly's questioning look ran to where Spencer pointed. Opening the letter first she read it. Jumping up and down with it in her hands she screamed and gave it to Spencer.

"Sorry to interrupted your jumping but WHAT'S GOING ON?" she asked her patience finally running out.

"Where do you want to go this summer more than anything?" she asked still smiling.

"The Seattle Summer Rock fest but AAAARRRGGGHH" she screamed as Sam held up the passes "Shut up. No way. How did you do this?"

"Well I rang the organisers and asked if people were allowed into interview the bands and stuff and they said yes...so I asked if a webshow can interview people aswell...and he said yes and as soon as I said I was Sam from iCarly he said no problem... These are our sleeping arrangements..." handing her the letter "And the my dear friend are ultimate backstage passes for you" handing her one "Me...," putting one around her neck, "Spencer..." giving him his one "And Freddie"

"You have to go tell him now!" she said looking at her pass with her name on it

_**Seattle Summer Rock!**_

_NAME: CARLY SHAY_

_AREA: INTERNET/PRESS (ICARLY)_

_ACCESS: ALL AREAS_

"Yea, I'm going over now" she said running to the door. Not bothering to knock she open Freddie's door.

"Freddie where are you? I have amazing..." she stopped dead.

Sitting in the exact spot her and Freddie had sat the few months before when they kissed were Freddie and Lauren, kissing.


	5. Our spot

Our Spot

Sam just managed to get to Carly's before tears came. Not looking at Carly as she entered, she threw her and Freddie's passes on the chair and ran to the iCarly studio.

"Sam?...Sam what's going on...SAM!" she called after her. Getting a quick nod from Spencer she followed Sam up the stairs. She found her in the pink beanbag, head in her hands crying like she had never seen Sam cry before.

"Aw Sam...What happened?" she asked getting down beside her, Rubbing her back.

"Freddie...hate...Lauren..." was all she could manage between sobs. She was scaring herself how much this was affecting her.

"It's ok Sam calm down and tell me what happened" Carly soothed her. Taking a few breaths to control herself, Sam finally was able to speak.

"I went over...to his apartment...and _She_ was there" putting as much venom into the word. "And they were...kissing..."

"Well they are dating Sam..." she cut across her.

"No Carly...I mean they were kissing in OUR spot...where me and Freddie...had our first..." again tears came. "She saw me..."

"Aw Sam, come here" pulling her into a hug. Carly heard her name being called and told Sam she would be back soon.

After Carly left, Sam sat quietly for a minute, cursing Lauren for having Freddie and Freddie for being Freddie. She didn't hear someone enter the studio behind her.

_Downstairs*_

Carly entered the kitchen where Spencer was making dinner.

"Oh hey, can you get the butter from the fridge? I can't leave this or it will burn" he said. Smiling she went to the fridge. There was a knock behind them and Spencer went to open it while Carly watched dinner. She looked over to see Freddie, hand in hand with Lauren coming in.

"Hey Carly...Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Oh... She's upstairs..." but Freddie had notice that she was wearing her Backstage pass still.

"Oh my God! Carly is that what I think it is?" he let go of Laurens hand. Neither of them noticed Lauren leave.

"Oh...yea...Here" she said going to the couch where Sam had thrown them on her way in. Handing Freddie his one she put Sam's in her pocket.

"How did you get these?" he asked putting his around his neck, admiring it.

"Sam got them...Hey now we have somewhere to go in our bus..." Spencer looked up from his food. "I'm going too...Hey why was Sam so upset?"

Before Freddie could ask Carly realised that Lauren was missing. Panicking she ran up the stairs followed by Freddie.

_*Upstairs- iCarly studio same time*_

Sam looked around to see Lauren standing in the door.

"What are _You_ doing here?" looking at Lauren. If looks could kill, she'd be long dead.

"I came to see if you were ok?" she said sweetly walking up to Sam. Crossing her arms, Sam continued glaring.

"No one wants you here just go!" She was holding her hands in fists, and they would be thrown if she came any closer.

"Freddie wants me here!" smiling as Sam's face fell. She continued "What? Is Sam jealous? Because Freddie would rather have me, than you?"

Sam's patience was running low. "I mean look at you Sam! Why would he want you? You're pathetic well...too desperate" giving Sam a small look, Sam lost it. In one second she had hit Lauren so hard that she fell back 5 feet. She was shocked that small comment had hurt her and how hard she had hurt Lauren.

_Why would Freddie want me? _ She heard a gasp and looked up. Looking up she saw Carly, who's face registered shock and pity and Freddie, Who looked just plain angry.

Running in to help Lauren up Freddie rounded on her "What the hell Sam..."

She stumbled over her words. "I...she...I..." losing it all together she ran from the studio. She didn't stop as Carly screamed after her but she vaguely heard Freddie say "Let her go". She didn't stop when Spencer called her back. She kept running until she reached the park 5minutes away. Sitting under a tree she let go of her emotions.

All she could see was the look of pure hatred in Freddie's eye. Lauren was right. She was desperate, desperate for Freddie to notice her. She stayed there for maybe a half hour before Carly found her.

"Come here...What did she say?" she asked putting a hand around her.

"She started....saying....that Freddie would never...like me and that...I was...desperate and...pathetic." she sobbed trying to calm herself.

"Oh Sam you're not pathetic..."

"Yes I am Carls...look at me...I'm sitting here crying over a guy who doesn't know I exist...all because of one stupid kiss...stupid, stupid kiss."

They sat there for awhile before heading back.


	6. Apologies

Apologies

Carly and Sam made their way back to the apartment. Freddie was still there but Lauren was missing. Spencer was in the kitchen getting dinner finished. As soon as they entered the apartment Freddie was on her.

"What the hell was that about Sam?" the anger in his eyes burning into her, she had to look away.

"I'm sorry...I just..." still looking at the ground.

"You just what Sam...what?" he asked before Carly stepped in. "Enough Freddie"

"WHAT! You're defending her?" he yelled at Carly. Before she could answer Lauren came out of the bathroom. Freddie went to her.

"Hey. Are you ok?" leading her to the couch. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a bit sore that's all."

Spencer appeared with a bag of frozen peas. Thanking him she put it to her cheek wincing when it touched her face first.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asked, pulling a stray hair out of her eye. She smiled and nodded. Freddie looked back at Sam and Carly his eyes narrowing. "Well I hope your happy Sam"

"Look I'm sorry ok?" Sam whispered she couldn't look him in the eye. "Lauren I swear I didn't mean to hurt you that bad" she said knowing full well she did. She wanted Lauren to feel some of the pain she was feeling. Freddie was about to argue but Lauren stopped him.

"It's ok Freddie. Can I speak to Sam on my own for a minute?" giving her a look a quick look he whispered that he would be in the kitchen if she needed him. Carly went with him while Sam sat next to Lauren. As soon as the other were out of earshot Lauren turned. Sweet nice Lauren was gone and evil vindictive Lauren that Sam knew arrived.

"Oh you are so going to pay for this Puckett." She glared at Sam. Sam knowing this was coming just sat glaring.

"You think you're so great because you have Freddie and everyone thinks your all sweet and innocent...well you're not! You're a mean and ignorant bitch and soon Freddie's going to see that." She spat back.

"Oh really. Because the last I checked, Freddie hated you and loved me and by the way he spoke to you just now, I'd be surprised if he ever spoke to you again!"

"Freddie doesn't love you!" Sam said it before she realised what she said. "Doesn't he?" Lauren asked. "Well I can change that!"

Getting up, she walked to the table putting a hand on Freddie's shoulder before sitting next to him holding his hand. He smiled at her. Sam always wanted him to smile at her that way. But the only look she got was a one of annoyance from Freddie, and a cocky 'I told you so' one from Lauren.

"Come on Sam, dinner ready" Spencer called. But when he looked into the Living room Sam was already at the door. "Sam?" he repeated her name as the door closed.

"She just need's time..." Carly said turning back to the table.

"Hey what's that around your neck?" Lauren asked. Freddie, Carly and Spencer were still wearing their access badges. Carly explained what they were while she collected them and put them back in the envelope they came in along with Sam's and the letter. They ate dinner quietly before Freddie said he would walk Lauren home and be back later maybe. Spencer and Carly said goodbye. Spencer waited until the door closed before turning to Carly.

"Ok kiddo...spill" he said.

"Spill what?" she asked avoiding his eyes and running to the sink. Spencer followed. Grabbing Carly by the shoulders he steered her to the couch.

"You know those dishes won't clean themselves..." she said sitting down.

"Forget the dishes...What's up with Sam?"

Carly gave up. "Ok...I'll tell you...but you can't say anything to Freddie..."

"Why would I say anything to Freddie?..."

"Because Sam's in love with him!" Spencer sat and stared for a few minutes. "Spencer?"

"Eh...I'm sorry...My hearing must be going because it sounded like you said Sam's in love with Freddie...and that would be..." looking at Carly's face, sighed "...True...Oh my God...since when?" Carly couldn't help but laugh. Her brother was acting like a teenage girl.

"Well remember when Sam told everyone that Freddie never kissed anyone but then she admitted that she never kissed anyone..." Spencer looked on expectantly "Well they kissed and..."

"Freddo and Sam kissed...Shut up" again Carly had to laugh. "Yea well Sam's really liked Freddie since and when she went over to tell Freddie about the Festival passes she saw Freddie kissing Lauren and got upset..."

"So that's why she hit Lauren?" he asked slightly easing back into a mature nature. _My brother's the best_! she thought. "No...well yea but...She Sam says that Lauren provoked her and called her pathetic..."

"Lauren really she seemed so nice..."the mature Spencer gone and teengirl Spencer was back.

"She is...I've never seen her actually say anything mean but Sam swears she's evil and she's my friend I have to believe her..."

"Look kiddo...all you got to do is be there for Sam. Why don't you call her and see if she's ok and then go do your homework. I'll clean up."

"Thanks Spence... I will" she went up the stairs. Spencer went back to the kitchen. Under his breath he said "Freddie and Sam kissing?...Nah"


	7. Sisterly Love

Sisterly love

Sam and Freddie had been avoiding each other all week. And Carly was getting sick of it, especially Freddie. After the hour long phone call with Carly Monday evening Sam had hardly said anything. She only spoke when spoken to and barely talked while they planned iCarly. Freddie on the other hand didn't shut up. He was constantly giving out about Sam and how she attacked his girlfriend.

"FREDDIE! If you say one more word about Sam and Lauren, I'm going to hurt you like Sam hurt Lauren!"

"Okaaaay, so are we meeting at yours to plan iCarly tonight?"

"Yea sure... and we have to organise what we're going to do next week...I printed the list of bands that will be playing and marked the ones that have agreed to be interviewed" she said. They had spent the last three days calling managers and record labels requesting interviews at the festival.

"Oh cool, So will Sam actually talk tonight?" he asked. She gave him a look and he quickly apologised. Sam had just turned up at her locker.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said. She looked at her and smiled, grabbing her books. "So...we're going to meet at mine tonight to discuss the next iCarly. Ok?"

"Yea ok" she said walking away.

As she left, Lauren approached them. Their eyes met briefly and Sam looked back and saw as Lauren kissed Freddie once. Carly's heart ached as she say the look in her friend's eye, turning her back and almost running to class.

"Hey Carly!" said Lauren. Carly was starting to think Sam had a point, she was too nice.

"Hey! So got any plans for the summer?" school was finished tomorrow and next Wednesday She, Spencer, Freddie and Sam were going to the music festival.

"Oh not yet but it's only the start of summer so...I'm sure we'll think of something to do" she said turning to Freddie. The bell went before they could kiss so she said a quick goodbye and left.

Sam didn't walk home with Carly and Freddie but promised she would be there at 6 to talk about iCarly. She instead went home. She had never spent so much time at home in the one week. And her mom had noticed this too.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked. She was on the line of sober and drunk leaning slightly more to the drunk side. "I'm fine mom...I just wanted to come home is that..."snoring came from the couch and she looked over to see her mother asleep. The phone rang.

"What?" she asked as she answered.

"Sam? Is that you?" it was Melanie, her twin. "What are you doing home?"

"Cause I live hear that's why!" she was getting annoyed.

"What do you want Mel?"

"I always ring on a Thursday to talk to Mom...Is she there or is she asleep?"

"Asleep...look Mel I'm sorry...So how's school?"

"It's fine...How are you? You sound upset" Sam didn't know why but she was suddenly pouring her heart out to her sister. Mel listened patiently until she finished.

"Oh Sam...That's terrible..."

"Yea well...I haven't talked to anyone in days..."

"You really should talk to someone...I just realised something..."

"What?" she waited.

"Your my twin sister and I don't even have your number..." she laughed. Sam did too. It was true. They exchanged numbers quickly. "So are you coming home for the summer?"

"Yea...I'm home tomorrow..."

"Damn...I'm leaving Wednesday...to go to the festival. Well we have a few days i guess"

"Well I could come with...if you wanted me to..."

"Yea...I'd like that. But how will you get in?"

"My friend here has a spare ticket I could buy it off her..."

"Perfect...Thanks Mel..."

"What are sister's for?" They said goodbye and hung up.


	8. Sam cleans up

**A/N: To those who are following this you may want to re-read the last chapter I have now changed it so Mel will arrive the next day! Review!**

Sam cleans up!

After her talk with Mel, Sam felt alot better. She had never really gotten on with her sister but she was there for her. She had even apologised to Sam for kissing Freddie when she was in town last time. She laughed remembering how Freddie didn't believe her.

She left her house at half 5 and made her way over to Carly's. She had decided not to tell Carly and Freddie that Mel was coming, wanting it to be a surprise. She knew Carly would be happy to see Mel. They weren't friends like her and Carly but they were still friends.

Carly immediately noticed Sam's mood when she walked in.

"Hey up Carly"

"Sam is that you? You're in a better mood than today."

"Let's just say I had a bit of good news!"

"Going to share?"

"Not yet...Soon though" Freddie walked in the door. Sam's mood lessened slightly but she remained happy.

"Hey guys...so do you want to go up to the studio and plan for tomorrow's show?" his question directed at Carly.

"Eh...Freddie...Can I talk to you?" Sam asked. Carly looked a bit nervous but headed up the stairs. Freddie folded him arms and waited.

"Look Freddie about what I did to Lauren..."

"You mean when you attacked her for no reason"

Sam let him off with that "Yea...well...I'm sorry...I really didn't mean to hurt her...I just took my mood on her I guess."

"Well you shouldn't...you really hurt her..."

"I just said I was sorry...and I know it upset you...and I'm sorry for that too"

Taking a moment Freddie sighed "Fine, apology accepted."

"So...are we friends?" she asked, she chanced a smile a Freddie. He still looked angry but smiled. "Friends" extending his hand. She took it. Her heartbeats doubling.

"Come on Carly's waiting" he said and they went up the stairs.

"I don't hear arguing, are we all friends?" They both nodded. "Good so iCarly tomorrow..." They talked for awhile and then went to the Groovie Smoothie. Sam tried to focus on something else when Freddie started texting Lauren. _If only you knew who she really was!_ She said to herself. She decided to go home early. With Mel arriving the next day she had to get her room ready. Saying goodbye to Freddie and Carly she went home.

Her mother was in the kitchen when she arrived. "Mom? Oh there you are" she said when she seen her "Listen Mom, Mel rang today!"

"That's nice. How is she?" she was rubbing her eyes nursing yet another hangover.

"Eh...she's coming home tomorrow." Sam knew the drill. Walking over to the cabinet she took out the aspirin and handed them to her mother with a glass of water.

"Oh really. Well I better get her room ready" trying to stand groaning. Sam sat her down and said she would do it. Going up stairs she went into Mel's room.

Even though Mel left 4years ago to go to school her room hadn't been touched. It was still painted pink, with flowers on the wall. Pictures of her and Sam stuck to her mirror. Some of her teddies were still on the floor. Except for there being no blankets on the bed and the place being a bit dusty it was identical to how Mel left it.

Sam made up the bed and wiped down everything before going into her own room. It was purple, Sam's favourite colour, with posters of Cuttlefish and other groups on the wall. You couldn't see the floor though. Sam hated doing work but she had the sudden urge to clean. She picked up all the clothes off the floor separating them into clean and unclean. She fixed all the furniture in the room and even cleaned her desk.

She went downstairs with the laundry and for the first time ever she saw how dirty her living room was. Deciding not to stop she cleaned the living room, Kitchen, bathroom and done the laundry. When she finished she helped her mom to bed and then fell into her own. It was now 12.16a.m by the clock and she was exhausted.

_Now I know why I don't like work!_ She thought before falling asleep.


	9. New mom

**I thought it was about time Sam's mom was mentioned in a nice way! xx**

New mom

Sam woke up early the next morning. She washed and dressed and headed downstairs. Her mother was sitting at the table smiling at her as she came in.

"eh...Hey mom! What are you doing up?"

"Well when I woke up and saw the place had been cleaned I wanted to thank you." She said drinking coffee. That was a first.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Sam asked.

"Since I've decided to stop drinking...I know I've said it before but I promise I'm going to try." She said standing up and walking over to Sam.

"I realised that you and Mel are the important thing. Having you around this week has been nice. Seeing you everyday...and Mel's home today...I'm going to make the most of it" she kissed Sam's head and went to get dressed.

Sam stood in shock. Her mother had actually kissed her. Shown her affection. Smiling she called a goodbye over her shoulder and went to school.

She was still smiling when she got to school.

"Morning people!" she said as she met Carly and Freddie by the lockers. They had to be cleared that day but Sam had done hers already.

"Why are you in a happy mood?" Freddie asked.

"Because after today, no more school!" she was really excited about Mel coming, and the festival.

"Yea I know so what did you do last night?"

"I cleaned my house" she said. Getting questioning looks from both Freddie and Carly she laughed. But her mood suddenly took a downwards turn. Lauren had come up to them and was holding Freddie's hand. They kissed, she looked down.

"So what are you guys doing for the weekend?" she asked.

Carly and I shrugged. We didn't really have plans but I wanted to spend some time with Mel. I was going to surprise the guys Tuesday evening and tell them Mel was coming. But suddenly her phone vibrated.

"Excuse me...Hello?" she asked answering

"Hey it's me." Mel answered.

"Oh hey what's up? Shouldn't you be on a plane now?" looking at her watch.

"Well I should but it got delayed...I won't arrive in Seattle until tomorrow!"

"Oh I see, Well let me know when you arrive I'll come get you!" she was slightly disappointed. "Oh you should ring mom and tell her." She said she would and hung up.

"Who was that?" Carly asked as she rejoined the group.

"Oh...um...nobody. We better get to that assembly" The bell rang overhead and the four walked together.

When the final bell rang that day Sam walked to Carly's apartment with her and Freddie and much to her annoyance Lauren too.

"I can't wait to do iCarly tonight" Sam said. "Should be fun!"

"Yea...So are we going to do the green screen beach with us in swimsuits?" Carly asked.

"Yea why not" They got to the apartment, greeted Spencer and went straight up to the iCarly studio. There was alot of work to be done. They decorated the studio with blow up palm trees and beach balls. Spencer brought up two beach chairs from the basement along with a kiddie pool. When they were finally done they only had 10 minutes until the show. Sam and Carly went to change into their swimsuits and beach gear and returned with 2 minutes to spare.

Lauren said goodbye and left just as Freddie was picking up his camera. After the incident with Jonah, they made a rule that their boyfriends or girlfriend could be there while they were live.

"In 5...4...3...2...1"

"Heyyyyyy! Welcome to iCarly! I'm Carly..."

"And I'm Sam and guess what people!!!....It's SUMMER"

"Meaning no school, sunny days and beaches!" They sat in the beach chairs. Although to them the screen behind was green, online it was a sunny beach. They continued with the show. At the end of the show Carly reminded them that they were still looking for names for the bus and that people still had 1 more week to send in their ideas. They already had over a million hits. Freddie had set up a system that filtered all the names so any that were said twice or more were eliminated.

"Bye guys and remember next week iCarly goes rocking. That's right we're going to the Seattle rock Fest. So nest weeks show wil be behind the scenes footage of the entore festival...Bye guys..."

"And we're clear!"


	10. Mel's Arrival

Mel's arrival

Sam had slept at Carly's that night. Deciding to ring her mother she said that was fine and Mel had called to say her flight was in at 7 the next morning. She asked if she could come too and her mother was delighted. Setting her alarm he got up at 6.45 and left Carly's apartment, leaving a note saying she had to go with her mother somewhere and would call later. Her mother was waiting when she got downstairs.

"Hey mom" she said as she got in the car. She looked at her mom. She looked tired but happy.

"Hey sweetie! Let's go get your sister."

When they arrived at the airport it was 7.20 but Mel still wasn't out. They waited 20 minutes before Sam saw her. Nudging her mother they both went to greet her.

"Hi mom! Wow you look great!" she said giving her a hug. "Sam helped" she smiled. Mel and Sam looked at each other before hugging.

"Looking good sis" Sam said.

"We're identical twins, we look the same." She laughed on the way to the car.

"Yea I do look pretty good" she laughed putting a hand around her waist. She did the same. Their mom laughed.

"I don't think I have ever seen you two getting on so well!" she smiled. "Now who wants breakfast?" They both said yes and they all went to a small cafe nearby and hand something to eat. Later they helped their mom go food shopping before finally going home. Sam helped Mel carry her begs to her room.

When they stepped into the house Mel's eyes went wide. She had never seen her house look so clean! Sam laughed at her expression and said "What? You thought I was lying when I said I cleaned didn't you?"

Mel smiled sheepishly back before heading up to her room. She sat down on the bed while Sam put her bag in the corner. She sat on the bed next her.

"So do the guys know I'm coming?" she asked. Sam smiled and shook her head. "I know you want to see them but you have to wait until Tuesday. I want to surprise them that you're going to the festival with us." She looked a little sad at first and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"I'm just trying to picture Freddie's face when he sees the two of us standing in front of him" Sam had to laugh along. Freddie hadn't believed her when she said she had a twin, telling him it was a joke.

"Yea that should be funny." They talked for awhile until Mel said she was tired. Sam told her she was going to Carly's and would be home in a little while. Saying goodbye to her mom she left.

As she walked through the park Sam thought about Mel. They were identical in every physical way but not in personality. Sam was the tough one, who never back down and hated school. Mel was the quiet, sensitive one who made friends easily and loved school. She laughed again as she thought of Freddie's face when he would see the two of them.

Before she knew it she was at Carly's building. Going inside she ignored Lubert's screams to 'GET OFF HIS FLOOR', got into the elevator and waited until it reached Carly's floor. She looked at her watch. It was 10.50. As the bell sounded that she had reached her required floor, she leaned away from the wall and waited for the doors to open. As she went to step out she saw Freddie and Lauren kissing waiting for the elevator. Sam ignored them walking by.

"Oh hey Sam" he coughed before being pulled by Lauren into the elevator. She smiled at Sam wickedly and Sam turned and walked straight into Carly's apartment. She was still in her Pj's having breakfast at the table.

"Hey Carly" she said going to sit at the table.

"Hey. Where did you disappear to this morning?"

"Nowhere...I went home and helped my mom with a few things... So, any plans for today?"

"No...Why don't we go ask Freddie if he wants to go see a movie or something?"

"Freddie's busy...I just seen him leave with Lauren." She went to grab a slice of toast so as not to look at Carly. "So want to go shopping?" Carly asked.

"Sure but I have to get home for four...my mom wants me to do something with her"

"Wow you and your mom must be getting on ok then!" Carly pointed out.

"Yeah well, while I was at home this past week we kind of...I don't know...started getting along...It's nice."

"Aw that's great Sam! Well give me half an hour and we can go ok?" she went to get ready.


	11. The night before

The Night Before

The next two days passed and Sam was finding it hard not tell Carly and Freddie about Mel. Mel was also getting impatient but promised not to spoil the surprise. On Monday, Sam and Mel went shopping. They bought new clothes for the Festival along with other essentials. They got half way around the Mall before they noticed Freddie and Lauren walking their way. Ducking into a shop they waited until they passed before leaving and running out.

"That...was...close!" Sam panted as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Yea...Next time I agree to keep a secret for you...hit me" she laughed. They rested before going home.

Later Sam went to Carly's. When she got to the door it wouldn't open fully.

"Hey you guys...What's up with the door?"

"SAM! HANG ON!" Spencer called. She waited a few minutes before his face appeared at the door.

"Come in..." he said standing aside. She walked in and saw why she couldn't enter. The entire living room was full of camping equipment. By the looks of it Spencer was trying to put up a tent and it was blocking the door.

"Whoa....Spencer what'd you do...Rob a camping store?" she asked sniggering.

"No...This was down in the basement" Sam made a mental note to visit the basement some day to see what was down there.

"So where's Carly?" she asked.

"Across at Freddie's. His mom's giving him his shots." I couldn't help but laugh. Typical crazy Ms. Benson. She was still upset that she couldn't go with them.

"Eh Spencer...Will all this fit in the bus?" Sam asked.

"No...Freddie's driving the bus with all the teck equipment and some of this...the rest is going in my car." Just then the door opened. Carly and a very sore looking Freddie walked in. I laughed at his expression. Spencer spoke before we could start fighting.

"Ok plan for tomorrow..." even though the festival didn't start until Wednesday, Camera crews and interviewers were allowed in the night before to set up and get settled. "We are leaving here at 5 so everyone have your stuff ready tonight so we can double check everything. It's about a 2 hour drive so when we get there we'll set up camp and get settled agreed?" we all nodded. "Good can you guys help me get this stuff packed up?"

They helped Spencer fold and put the stuff away. They piled it neatly by the couch. Sam said she would bring her stuff over tomorrow. She decided not to stay for dinner and said she would see them tomorrow.

"Ok bye Sam" the three of them said. They sat down to eat.

"Sam and her mom seem to be getting on better now" Spencer pointed out.

"Yea. It's good for Sam. I know she would never say it but she likes the fact her moms paying her attention." Carly looked up to see Freddie rubbing his arm. She laughed.

"Spencer want a hand cleaning up?" she asked.

"Sure thanks!" They both started cleaning, Freddie drying. They talked for a while until Freddie got a text from Lauren. He said goodbye to Spencer and Carly before leaving.

Sam spent the night getting hers and Mel's stuff together. Deciding it was too much stuff to carry and the fact that it was heavy she texted Carly to ask if they could collect it on the way to the Festival. She agreed.

Sam and Mel spent the night in Sam's room talking about the bands that were going to be at the festival and how Sam would help get her backstage with them.

"So have you thought anymore about telling Freddie how you feel?" Mel asked her.

Sam shook her head. "No. He's with Lauren and if he's happy well then..."

"Even though she's mean and annoying and totally wrong for him!"

Sam nodded. "What can I do?

"Fight for him! Maybe being away from her for a few days and being around you he'll realise that he likes you too."

Sam smiled. It was a nice theory but she knew it was just that. A theory!


	12. When Freddie met Mel again

When Freddie met Mel (Again)

Sam slept in the next day. She and Mel had been up until 3 talking and both were now lying in Sam's bed. She looked at her bedside clock. 11.05. She smiled and got up. Careful not to wake Mel she grabbed her clothes and went for a shower. When she got out , she went down for breakfast. Mel was sitting at the table eating pancakes and their mother was standing at the cooker making more.

"Hey Sam! Hungry?" she asked when Sam entered. Sam nodded and sat while her mother served her food. Ever since her mom started acting like a mom Sam was feeling like she was living in another house. Mel went to have her shower while Sam ate. Sam said she was going over to check things with Carly and would be back soon.

She knocked one before entering Carly's apartment.

"Hey Carl's, sup Spence?" she greeted.

"Hey Sam...Where's your stuff?" Spencer asked.

"Too heavy, we're going to collect it on the way." She replied.

Spencer was running through the list he made making sure everything was marked. Freddie appeared in the elevator with his teck cart. He started putting the camera's into cases and packing away all his cable's and other things. At 1.30 they decided to load everything into the bus and Spencer's car. They were now leaving at 4.30 because they had to collect Sam's things and get petrol. When everything was loaded Sam said goodbye and told them text before they came.

She and Mel checked everything and started talking again. Pretty soon it was 4.20 so the girls started bring the stuff downstairs. There was a knock t the door and Sam heard Carly's voice float up the stairs.

"Hey Ms. Puckett...wow... Is Sam ready?" Sam shushed her sister before going to the top of the stairs.

"Right here Carls..."She said bouncing down the stairs. "Will you help me take me stuff out to the bus?"

"Sure" she picked up the nearest thing and headed back to the bus. Sam quickly called Mel down. Outside she heard Freddie ask "Why is she bring two of everything?" Sam couldn't take it. Grabbing Mel's arm she walked outside and said simply "Because"

Spencer, Carly and Freddie looked up to see two Sam's standing in the door. Sam and Mel broke into identical laughs at the look on Freddie's face. Meanwhile Carly ran forward and embraced Mel.

"Oh Mel...When did you get here?"

"I arrived Saturday, but Sam wanted me to be a surprise. Hey Spencer" she said giving him a hug. He hugged back and grabbed the last of the stuff. He headed back to where Freddie was standing. Unmoved. Linking Mel, Sam walked forward and stood directly in front of Freddie.

"I believe you've met my sister Melanie" she said politely.

Freddie blushed before turning to close the door on the bus. Sam and Mel turned to give their mother a hug before getting into the bus with Freddie and Carly. They waved a final goodbye as Freddie took off after Spencer.

They were driving for about 10 minutes when Sam turned to Freddie.

"So now do you believe me?" she asked.

She nodded. "Yea...sorry but your track record on telling the truth isn't all shiny and clean you know!"

"Yea well. What time are we arriving at?" she asked him.

"Um...well once we stop for gas its open road so may 2 hours. Around 7 I'd say." Sam nodded. She decided to sleep.

Carly continued talking to Mel. "So Mel, How did you get a ticket for this?"

"My friend at school is from Seattle too and her dad was building the stage. When I spoke to Sam and said I was coming home she told me she was going and I asked my friend if she could get me a ticket." She noticed Freddie looking at her now and again.

"Is something wrong Freddie?" she asked him.

"No..It's just...it's weird...it's like too Sam's...I guess I'll have to get use to it" he smiled. She could see why Sam liked him. He had amazing brown eyes, and he had grown into his features a bit more since the last time she had seen him. He had a nice smile too.

"Don't worry...My friends at school don't believe I have a twin, especially one like Sam when I tell them about her." She laughed.

They spoke the rest of the way about music and so on and soon they were coming up to the woods. The festival was being held in a clearing surrounded by the woods, out of the way so as not to annoy people living nearby. Sam had woken up by now and since Mel didn't have a pass, she gave her hers and Sam hit in the back. Once through security she emerged again. But what she saw stepping out of Spencer's car made her stop.


	13. Surprise

Surprise

Sam just stared. There standing 10 feet away was Lauren Silverman. _When did she arrive?_ She thought. Mel was still in the bus but had seen Lauren. She nudged her sister before pulling her back into the bus.

"Sam...Sam...speak to me Sam!" Carly had arrived by now. She looked worried.

"What...is _she_ doing here?" she managed.

"Oh...well when we stopped for gas Spencer picked her up. Apparently her brother in law is doing the security and got her a ticket." Sam nodded. She stood again and went to help Spencer unload the bus. Lauren had taken Freddie away for a _private moment_ as he referred to them. Really meaning making out.

Spencer and Sam set up one of the tents. It was getting dark so they decided that Spencer, Freddie and Lauren would sleep in the tent while Sam, Mel and Carly slept in the bus. They told Freddie and Lauren where they would be sleeping when they came back. Sam had retreated back to the bus while the others got the stuff ready. After a while Mel came and sat with her.

"Guess what. Lauren still doesn't know I'm your twin she keeps calling me Sam." Sam nodded. _So much for getting Freddie for a few days!_ She thought. She said she was tired and Mel left her alone.

Carly and Freddie were sitting on the roof of Spencer's car talking. They couldn't help laughing everytime Lauren called Mel Sam.

"Should we tell her?" Carly asked giggling.

"Nah, she'll figure it out soon enough" he laughed back. He still couldn't believe that Lauren Silverman was his girlfriend. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and his mom loved her. He sometimes thought back to when he had a crush on Sam. After they had kissed he thought he felt something, but Sam didn't feel the same that much was obvious. Just then Mel came up to them.

"Hey guys. Sam's tired so she's having a lie down" she sat next to Freddie on the car. They were quiet for awhile until Mel spoke.

"Where's Lauren?" she asked.

"She's just calling home to let them know she arrived safely, she's over there" pointing to his left.

"Does she still think I'm Sam?" she asked. Carly and Freddie laughed. "Yes" they both said. "Don't you think we should tell her?" she looked at them and they laughed again. "You're right let her find out herself!"

Lauren walked over and said she was going to lie down in the tent. Freddie said he'd be going to bed soon and she left.

"Soooo.... how long have you and Lauren been dating?" she asked Freddie.

"Nearly an month." He replied. "Well guys I'm going to lie down...I'll talk to you later." He jumped down and head over to the tent. Mel turned to Carly.

"Sam told me everything" she said. Carly immediately knew what she was talking about. "I think we need to show Freddie who Lauren really is! And I have a plan." She leaned over to Carly and told her what she had in mind. Cary listened and thought it was a great idea.

"Wow, Mel! Evil...you really are related to Sam!" she smiled.

"Well I've learned a few things from Sam over the years." She said. "So do you think it will work?"

"Yes, but we have to do it properly, she'll know if we're trying to push her into saying something...we have to plan this carefully.

By now it was going on 10 and everyone bar Sam was sitting on the ground, eating and taking. Lauren got up and walked over to the car saying she needed something. Mel got up and said she was going to check on Sam and followed her, Carly following.


	14. The truth about Lauren

The truth about Lauren!

Mel and Carly followed Lauren to the car. They watched as she routed around for awhile and she finally emerged with a backpack in her hand. She took out a cell phone and started dialling.

"Stay here! I'm going to see if I can hear her" Mel whispered to Carly. She nodded and watched as Mel crouched and tip-toed over to the car. Hiding behind it she listened as Lauren talked.

"...I know right...and you said I wouldn't do it... Is he jealous?...perfect...Yea we're here...Sam, please...She's totally jealous...She's hanging around Freddie like a bad smell...can you say desperate!...So when are you arriving?" she listened as the person on the other end spoke.

"...So I'll meet you tomorrow...and when Shane see's me with Freddie he's going to wish he never broke up with me...I don't care if he's in senior, no one dumps me,...you know the best part! Pretending to date Freddie is annoying Sam too...It's perfect...Look I got to go! See you...kisses" she hung up.

Mel waited until she was back at the camp with Freddie before returning to Carly. She was still in shock. Carly noticed the look on her face.

"Well...what did she say?"

"She's using Freddie to make some senior jealous and she's also trying to get at Sam through it too"

"That little...urgh!" Carly cried out in frustration. "Come on we need to think of a way to catch her"

They walked back to the picnic area where Freddie, Spencer and Lauren were sitting. Making a quick detour to the bus to check on Sam, they sat down.

"How is she?" Spencer asked when they return.

"Asleep" they were both looking at Lauren. She was lying down, Her head on Freddie's chest, giggling at him. After awhile they both got up and decided to go for a walk. Spencer told them to be back before 9.30 because they might get lost. They agreed and walked away. They noticed some of the other camera crews setting up their tents and one very lucky crew working from a Winnebago. They strolled down to the edge of the woods and Lauren turned suddenly pinning him to a tree, kissing him.

He smiled and kissed her back. She looked around before looking at him. "I love you!" she lied, smiling as he took her bait. _Like I would ever love this dork!_ She told herself.

He was thoughtful for a moment before saying "I love you too" she heard a small sound behind her. She looked over and saw nothing before turning back to Freddie and kissing him again.

Sam had woken up about 10 minutes before. She looked out and saw Mel, Carly and Spencer lying on a blanket and Freddie and Lauren standing holding hands. She couldn't look at them so she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She got to the woods before stopping.

_I'll just ignore them, Yea...and soon Freddie will see what an evil, spiteful bitch she really is!_ She thought to herself. She sat in silence looking at the picture on her phone. They were mainly of her and Carly, one of her and Freddie that was taken by Carly as they were asleep in it and she thought they looked _too cute_ not to preserve the moment. Sam loved the picture. It was the only one of her and Freddie alone. There were a few more recent ones of her and Mel. She was just about to turn on her pear pod when she heard a noise.

_Freddie?_ She thought she recognised the voice. Forgetting her Pear-pod she walked over until she saw Freddie and Lauren. She was holding him against a tree kissing him. Sam had stepped on a twig, causing Lauren to look in her direction. Smiling Lauren turned to Freddie.

"I love you" she said sweetly. Sam's heart dropped. Was he going to say it back? She listened praying for a NO!

"I love you too" Sam gasped. She couldn't take it. She ran, wanting to get as far away from Freddie and Lauren as she could. She turned and ran directly into the woods, holding her mouth so as not to make any noise. She ran for a solid 10 minutes before she stopped. She sat on a log before finally breaking down.


	15. Sam's gone

Sam's gone

Mel turned to Carly. "Ok, have a plan! Lauren doesn't know about me right!"

Carly nodded. "Well what if I pretend to be Sam and make her say something, you know something that would prove she's using Freddie. And you could hide and record it. Then we could show Freddie and he'll have to believe us!"

Carly was thoughtful for a second. "Yea...That could work. Hey look here they come..."

"It's now or never...Go ask Lauren to help you with something and get her on her own...I'll take care of the rest....just have your phone ready!" she said. Carly nodded and stood. Walking over to Lauren she asked if she could talk to her in private for a minute. She agreed, smiling at Freddie as she and Carly went towards Spencer's car.

"Where are they going?" Mel asked innocently as he joined them.

"I don't know, Carly wanted to talk to her about something." He replied sitting.

"I think I'm going to go lie down with Sam" she lied getting up and following Carly. Freddie and Spencer watched her leave.

"It's so weird. I have to stop myself calling her Sam" he said to Spencer laughing. "You get use to it" he replied simply before closing his eyes.

"So Carly...What did you want to talk about?" Lauren asked.

"Oh...I..um...Sam. I know you and her don't get along but I want to make sure that you and I can still be friends. Freddie's like another brother to me and it's good to see him happy" she said, trying her hardest to make Lauren feel guilty. She seemed unfazed.

"That's sweet Carly...I'd like that" she said stopping. Carly noticed Mel coming in her peripheral vision. "Hey Sam" she said as she approached.

"Hey Carls...What's going on here" she asked looking at Lauren.

"Lauren and I were just talking...anyways I'm going to head back..." walking away. She quickly jumped into a nearby bush and took out her phone. Switching the settings to video record she waited. She pressed record and watched.

Mel spoke first. "I suppose you think you've won now!" She was so like Sam, her attitude was perfect.

" Um...Yea pretty much...I have Freddie and you don't...he told me he loved me tonight...it was really...pathetic...like I would ever love that dork!" she laughed. Carly and Mel both had to contain their anger. Mel however showed hers more as she knew if Sam heard her say this she would most likely floor her right there.

"Hey watch it! Freddie may be a dork but he's my dork!" Sam had said those exact words during one of their all night conversations. Lauren smiled wickedly_. Man I want to punch her!_ Mel thought.

"...and not only that...Carly likes me now too...So I guess...you Lose Puckett...You know you really are desperate...I mean...no wonder Freddie never wanted you...Aw Is Sammie going to cwry because she woves Freddie and he loves me" She crossed her arms and laughed in Mel's face before walking around her and heading back over to Freddie and Spencer.

"Did you get all that?" Mel asked unmoving. She had never been so mad. Carly stood. Her hand shaking in anger.

"Yea here..." She handed the phone to Mel. She took it and played it back listening as Lauren called Freddie Pathetic. And Sam desperate. She saved the video and handed the phone back to Carly.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked looking at Mel. "I want to rip that girl to shreds!" The anger in her voice, Carly was sure it wasn't an empty threat. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turn to look at Carly. Let's show this to Sam first. Let her show Freddie what that witch is really like"

They turned and walked back to the bus. When they got there Mel stopped.

"Hey where's Sam?" Looking around she couldn't see Sam anywhere. They looked around before Mel noticed that Sam's phone and Pear-pod were missing. She turned to Carly.

"Sam's gone!"


	16. Where's Sam

Where's Sam?

"What? What do you mean she's gone?" Carly asked.

"I mean she's not here, her phone and Pear-pod are gone and so is her coat." Me said. She looked around to see if she could see her walking.

"Come on...let's walk down by the woods and see if we can find her." Carly agreed and she and Mel set off down to the woods. They walked for a bit in silence. Carly broke it.

"I can't believe that Lauren would do this!" she said frustrated. She had actually genuinely believe that she was nice.

"Sam told me she and her have been fighting like that forever. God when she called Sam desperate...I might not be as strong as my sister, but I felt it then. God I should have hit her!"

"That wouldn't have helped...But I agree...when we show Freddie that video he'll see how nasty she is too and dump her and finally see that he likes Sam...Boys!" she said frustrated.

Mel laughed and turned back to look for Sam. It was now 9.47 by her watch. They had been walking like 15 minutes when Mel saw a light on the floor. "What's that?" she nudged Carly. They ran over. It was a pear-pod

"It's Sam" Mel said holding up so see "PROPERTY OF SAM PUCKETT" written on the back in corrector pen.(tip ex to Europeans).

"She was here! Then why did she leave her Pear-pod lying around here!" Carly asked. Mel was worried.

"Carly, I don't know if it's a twin thing, but I'm getting a bad feeling here. I think Sam's in trouble" Seeing the worry in Mel's eyes she nodded and signalled for Mel to follow. They ran back to where the others were, Mel's panic growing.

Sam had been crying for almost 20 minutes before she had calmed enough to take in her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She wondered. She stood and walked around in a circle trying to remember which way she had come. Going with her instinct she went right.

She walked for a little bit before giving up. Panic was setting in. She was lost and nobody knew. She didn't know where she was or how to get back. Her breathing started to get laboured. Putting a hand on her chest she sat on the nearest rock taking deep breaths.

_Panic attack...I need to be careful...the last thing I need is an asthma attack too!_ She thought. Looking around she remained still, trying to focus on her breathing. _Oh God what have I done!"_

Mel and Carly ran back to where Spencer now sat alone.

"SPENCER!" they yelled as they got close to him. He heard panic in their voices. He jumped up.

"Hey what's wrong?" his suspicion there was something up heightened as he saw their faces.

"It' Sam...she's missing. Spencer something's wrong I know there is...He have to find her!" Mel begged.

"Calm down now what happened?" Mel was too worried to talk so Carly explained about hearing Lauren on the phone and how they thought of a plan to get her to thick Mel was Sam. She then told him about the video and how they went to show Sam only she wasn't there.

"So we went down by the woods and we found this on the ground" she handed him the Pear-pod. He took it swallowing hard. "Where's the video?"

"On my phone here!" She took out her phone, went into the storage and pressed the most recent. She handed the phone to Spencer.

Freddie was in the tent with Lauren cuddling when he heard Carly and Mel or Sam, they sounded the same, calling Spencer.

"I wonder what's going on?" he said sitting up slightly. Lauren shrugged, sitting up too. All he could hear was mumbling through the tent. After a minute he stood.

"Let's see what's happening" he pulled Lauren up and they exited the tent. He arrived in time to see Carly hand Spencer her phone. He could hear it from where he stood. He heard Sam first.

"_I suppose you think you've won now! _Then heard Lauren

"_Um...Yea pretty much...I have Freddie and you don't...he told me he loved me tonight...it was really...pathetic...like I would ever love that dork!"_

"_Hey watch it! Freddie may be a dork but he's my dork!" Sam again._

"_...and not only that...Carly likes me now too...So I guess...you Lose Puckett...You know you really are desperate...I mean...no wonder Freddie never wanted you...Aw Is Sammie going to cwry because she woves Freddie and he loves me" He heard Lauren laugh before Spencer handed the phone back__._

Lauren stood stock still. OMG_...That was me and Sam earlier. That bitch is going to pay! _She looked u to see Freddie staring at her.

"What the hell was that Lauren?" he asked notifying the others to their presence.


	17. LOST

LOST

Although Mel initially looked up when Freddie spoke she had drifted back into silence, worrying about Sam. They had never believed in 'Twin Telepathy' before, but something in her gut told her that Sam was in danger and she didn't know why.

Freddie stood, glaring down at Lauren. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" he yelled.

"Freddie...I...She...YOU" she screamed at Mel. Mel didn't even notice. She made to grab Freddie's hand but he pulled away. "I can't believe I fell for it." He mumbled. Lauren lost it. She ran over to Mel and shoved Mel hard. She fell over before she knew what was happening.

"Sam...I'm going to kill..." but Mel cut across her. "IM NOT SAM! IM HER TWIN, MELANIE. SAM'S MISSING...She's missing..." she finally lost her cool and broke down. Carly ran over to comfort her while Freddie stood still.

_Sam's missing?_ He thought. _No she's asleep in the bus._ Before he knew it we was running. He got to the bus and it was empty. He looked around frantically for her but eventually believed Mel's words. He made his way back to the group.

Lauren was sitting alone in the corner. He ignored her, hoping never to have to see her again. We went over to Spencer and the girls. Mel was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. Carly looked worried. As did Spencer.

"How do you know she's missing? She could just be walking or..." Mel shook her head.

"I can feel it Freddie. I don't know, maybe it's a twin thing but I know something's wrong...We found this on the ground..." he handed him Sam's Pear-pod. He took it with shaking hands.

"Where did you find it?" he asked. Carly said near the forest. "Show me?" he asked. Carly stood and nodded and she led Freddie down to where they found it. He cursed under his breath.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I was down here earlier with Lauren...We were right there..." pointing to the next tree over.

"Hang on..." remembering the video "Lauren said you said you loved her..."he scowled but she continued. "...did you say it here..." Freddie just nodded. Carly groaned. She ran straight back to the camp ignoring Freddie's pleas to know what was going on.

When she arrived she went straight to Mel. "She heard them..." she panted. Mel looked confused as Freddie arrived. Carly explained. "Remember...Lauren told you...Freddie said...he loved her..." Mel nodded. Lauren had made her way back into the group and was now listening.

"Sam heard them..." Carly said and immediately Mel understood. The guy her sister was desperately in love with had told someone else he loved them and infront of her. Me's heart ached for her sister.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Freddie shouted sick of being out of the loop. Mel stood shaking with anger.

"YOU...YOU IDIOT...SAM'S IN LOVE WITH YOU AND SHE HEARD YOU SAY YOU LOVED SOMEONE ELSE AND NOW SHE'S RUN OFF!" her breathing was heavy. Like Sam she also suffered from asthma. She looked at Carly and said "Can't breathe..." Carly understood and ran to the bus and was back in 15 seconds with her inhaler. Taking a few puffs she thanked her.

Freddie was in shock. Sam_...Loved me? Sam was IN love with me! No...Really?..._He immediately focused. "We have to find Sam!"

"Yea and soon...She has asthma like me...If she panics and doesn't have her inhaler..." Mel shook with fear.

"Has anyone tried ringing?" he asked. Mel instantly had her phone out was dialling Sam's number.

Sam was still sitting on the rock. It was dark and she could hardly see a thing. _This is bad, really, really bad_ she kept saying to herself before mentally kicking herself. She was still having trouble breathing. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. Fubbling slightly she fished it out of her pocket.

"He...hello?"

"SAM! Oh thank god...Are you alright?"

"Mel...I'm lost...I..." her breathing was getting harder. She stood hoping that it would help.

"Sam what's wrong? Why is your breathing off? ...Oh god Sam are you having an attack..."

"Mel...He loves..her...I...heard him..."she was now battling sobs aswell. She didn't feel too good.

"No Sam...no he doesn't...He knows about her..." suddenly her voice was gone and replaced with another.

"Mel?" her air caught and she coughed. "Sam?" _Freddie?_

"Sam...It's me...I'm sorry..." Sam smiled. "Fre...Freddie?"

"Yea it's me...Sam listen... Can you see anything that will help us find you?"

"No..." she said turning. Suddenly she was falling. She screamed.

"SAM?...**SAM!!!..."**he looked at the phone in horror. "What happened?" Carly asked.

"She screamed..." tears coming to his eyes. Mel sank to the ground in horror. _SAM!_


	18. Losing Air

Losing Air

"This is bad, this is bad..." Carly was saying. Freddie and Mel were both unmoving. The sounds of Sam's scream echoing in his head. Spencer moved first.

"Ok we need to stay calm..." Mel snapped out of it.

"CALM...HOW CAN I BE CALM...MY SISTER WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ASTHMA ATTACK AND THEN SHE SCREAMED...DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SHE DOESN'T GET HER INHALER IN THE NEXT 3 MINUTES...SHE'LL **DIE!**"

That took Freddie out of his haze. He looked up to see Mel, she eyes swimming with tears, Carly had stopped pacing and was also staring at her.

"Ok I'm going to find the security guys and let them know what's happened. Stay here" Spencer took off. Freddie could feel his knee's coming out from under him. _Sam dead...no...NO!_

Forgetting Spencer's rule Freddie ran to the bus. Grabbing his bag, he shoved a torch and water into it. Then grabbing Sam's bag, he routed until he found her inhaler. At this point Carly was behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried looking at his bag. He now shoved a first aid in aswell and was not jumping out of the bus, bag in hand.

"I can't let her die Carly...this is my fault...I have to find her..." He threw the bag over his shoulder and took off for the woods before Carly could stop him. She instead watched as he got to the edge of the forest, taking out his flashlight end entering.

She ran back and found Mel still in her position, except now she was dialling. She kept shouting "PICKUP SAM" at the phone. Carly then noticed Lauren. She was standing in the corner, arms folded. Seeing her Carly lost control.

Walking straight up to her Carly slapped her, hard across the face and before she had time to complain Carly whispered in her ear.

"You better hope that Sam survives this...because if she doesn't then it will be your fault and I know exactly who I am going to blame...Understand?" Lauren, shocked by the hatred in Carly's voice stepped back and nodded.

Spencer came 5 minutes later with an officer. "Your brother here told us what happened...Are you her sister?" he asked turning to Mel. She nodded and said "We're twins...something's wrong...she was breathing funny when we spoke...and she has asthma, we both do! ...she'll die if she doesn't get her inhaler..."

"Ok miss calm down...when was the last time she was seen?" Unexpectedly Lauren spoke.

"I seen her at around 9.25 down by the edge of the forest, where they found her pear-pod" she said.

"Hey...Where's Freddie?" Spencer asked. Mel looked up not realising he was gone.

"So you're telling me we have two kids missing...ok...I'm going to call for help...please nobody else leave." The officer left.

"I can't believe Freddie..." Spencer said. "Mel you better call your mom...Let her know what's happening..." Mel nodded and started dialling "...While I call Mrs. Benson." Spencer finished.

Freddie turned on his flashlight and entered the forest. It was pitch black except for the light from the torch. He walked carefully but quickly calling Sam's name, knowing that time was running out. He ran for another 20minutes falling now and again on a tree root or branch. _I have to find her...I have to..._

Sam was lying face down at the bottom of a ravine. When she was on the phone she turn and the edge came away causing her to lose her footing and fall. All she remembered is a pain in her leg as she hit the bottom and then black.

Her breathing was still pretty bad. She felt like someone was standing on her airways blocking them. She had had asthma attacks before but she always got her inhaler after 10 seconds. She was now at the bottom of the ravine nearly 15 minutes and yet she was still alive.

_Why am I still here...I was told 3 minutes at the most_. She remembered the day she got her inhaler and how the doctor explained the importance of getting help quickly.

She tried opening her eyes. She couldn't. In the distance she was vaguely aware someone was calling her. Her breaths were coming slower now and she knew that although she had survived this long, she wouldn't much longer. She lay there quietly, her breathing slowing. She thought about Freddie and fell back into the darkness.


	19. Fight

Fight

Freddie was still calling Sam's name_. WHERE IS SHE_ he screamed at himself. Looking at his watch he saw to his horror he'd been running nearly 15minutes_. Oh God Sam only had three_. He remembered. Panicking he took off again. The tree branches were lower as he went in and he kept having to duck to avoid them

Placing his free hand out over his head to feel for branches. He had just felt one ahead, and was running his hand along it as he his foot went through the air. Holding on for dear life to the branch he finally regained his balance. He waited for his breathing to return to normal. Then crawling on his hands and knees towards the edge. When he reached it he took his flashlight and pointed it down the ravine.

Mel was on the phone to her mother.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey mom...it's Mel." She said. _How am I going to tell her?_

"Oh hey sweetie...So are you and your sister having fun?"

"Mom...I have to tell you something...." _Oh God!_

"Honey is everything alright? You sound upset!" _Now or never._

"Mom Sam's missing..."and she launched in and told her everything. Her mother was quiet at the end. "Mom...are you there?"

"I'm on my way!" and with that she hung up.

On the other side of the clearing, Spencer was having a similar chat with Mrs. Benson.

"Hello, Bensons residence?"

"Hey, Mrs. Benson! Its Spencer Shay!"

"Oh Spencer, Is everything alright?"

"No Mrs. Benson it's not. I have some bad news..."

"Is my Freddie alright?" he could hear her worry in her voice.

"I'm afraid he's missing..." And like Mel he told her everything and like Mrs. Puckett she said she would be there as soon as she could.

Carly sat quietly on her own. Now her other best friend was missing. The battle about whether Freddie going was a good idea waged in her head.

-_What if something happens to Freddie? Then that will be my fault for not stopping him!_

_- But Sam needed help!_

_-So you sent your other friend after her!_

Spencer came and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Everything's going to be ok, kiddo..." Looking up as Mel came over and sat with them. Spencer also put an arm around her. "They're both going to be fine" he promised.

Freddie gasped when he looked down. It was at least 15 feet down. And there at the bottom was the blonde haired girl he was searching for. She wasn't moving!

"SAM! SAM" he called down twice. Reaching for his phone he realised it was gone. Sighing in frustration he looked down again. There was no way down other than falling. But he had to try. He threw his bag down first and then looked over the edge. He swallowed hard before lowering himself over the edge.

He got down about 5 feet before he lost his footing and fell. He rolled in a cloud of dust, coughing as he finally came to a stop. He looked for his flashlight realising it had smashed. Swearing he looked over to where Sam was. After feeling for his bag he found it and walked over to where she was.

Cough* "Sam..." he turned her over and checked for a pulse. He couldn't find one. Searching desperately in the bag for the inhaler he pulled it out.

"Come on Sam..." he begged over and over, pressing the button over and over. Nothing.

"Argh..."he threw it on the ground next to him. Lying Sam flat on the ground he started CPR. He tried to remember the procedure in his head.

_Head back,_ check.

_Pinch the nose_, check.

_Two breaths,_ he blew them into her mouth.

_Compressions,_ 30 right? He asked himself.

_And repeat._

"Come on Sam you can't leave me...fight come on...fight"


	20. Heaven?

Heaven?

"Come on Sam..." he was exhausted. He was into his fourth round of compressions. Pure adrenaline keeping him going. Suddenly Sam coughed. Her breathing was still heavy so Freddie gave her the inhaler. After a minute she was able to breathe normally.

She looked at Freddie. "Am I dead?" she really believed she was.

"Oh Sam..." he reached down and pulled her into a hug. _I am dead and now I'm in heaven _ She thought. He released her and sat her up against the rocks. She was still pretty weak.

"Am I dead?" she repeated her question. Freddie had to laugh. "No, you're not. Thank God...What would I do without you?"

Sam smiled. He had never said anything so nice to her in all her life. He smiled back and went to get his flashlight. He picked it up and examined it in his hand. It was completely cracked in two. He tossed it and went to sit next to Sam. As soon as she was strong enough they would try and find a way out of here.

Sam was shivering so he went and put his arm around her. She fell into him and held him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and winced realising her head hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "My head, I think I hit it when I fell." From what little light there was Freddie could see a small discolouration above her right eye. Reaching up to touch it she winced away.

"Yea you did. I have a first aid kit with me." Reaching for his backpack he pulled out the blankets and put one around Sam. It took awhile to find the wipes with no light but he found them.

"This will sting but it will help it not get infected" He rubbed the wipe over her head. He heard a sharp intake of breath when it touched her forehead. He threw it into his bag and found a band aid. By feeling the scar it wasn't big so he took out a regular one for the time being.

"Okay...now does anywhere else hurt?" she nodded. "My leg..." He felt down to her ankle and Sam cried out in pain as he touched it. "Sam, I'm sorry but I have to take you shoe off. This will hurt..." He pulled of her shoe and she gave another cry of pain.

"Is it broken?" she asked.

"I don't think so...Maybe sprained...keep it up though" he pulled his backpack over and put her foot on it. He then went back and sat next to her. Again he put his arm around her. He looked at the time. It was now going on 11. Sam snuggled into him.

"We can't move with you like this so we'll just have to wait until someone finds us." She just nodded and he wrapped the blanket around her. The last thing she needs is an infection.

Laying in Freddie's arms Sam felt safe. But she was starting to get a pain in her head. She ignored it at first but it got worse.

"You haven't got any aspirin do you?" she asked. He could hear how weak she was.

"No sorry...here have some water." He held the bottle as she drank. She fell into him again. It was getting colder, and Freddie was starting to feel it too. He pulled Sam closer to keep her warm and prayed that help would come soon.

Mel and Carly stood when the officer came back. He didn't look happy.

"We can't send out a search until the morning...It's too dangerous at night. Someone could get hurt."

"But my sister could be dying right now..." Mel said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look Miss I'm sorry, but those are my orders. The men will be arriving at 5 so we can start as soon as the suns up. I'm sorry it's not better news..."

He looked apologetically at them before going to walk the edge to see if they were on the way back.

"I can't believe this..." Mel started. Spencer cut across her.

"Think Mel...It's late and dark and the last thing we want is someone getting hurt...everyone one will get distracted and stop looking. Sam and Freddie will be fine. I promise..."

"I hope you right..." she went to sit in the bus. Some of the other camera crews had heard that 2 kids had gone missing and were coming up to Spencer to ask him questions.

Carly went and sat with Mel. She put an arm around her. Mel sobbed "We only just got each other back Carly...I can't lose her already!" Carly was also worried. She felt helpless and guilty.

"Freddie will find her...I know he will" she said, unsure who she was trying to convince, Mel or herself. It was going to be along night.


	21. Never Cross two Upset mothers

**Never Cross two upset mothers...**

**...Especially Sam Puckett and Freddie Bensons together!**

Mel and Carly were lying in the back of the bus dozing slightly. They were woken by the sound of a car braking sharply causing a loud squeal. Mel sat up and looked out the window to see her mother climbing out of her car. She jumped up and got out of the bus.

"MOM!" she ran and held her mom. She looked worried and scared.

"Oh Mel... What's going on?"

"They can't go searching until sun up it's too dangerous...and Freddie still hasn't come back..." she sobbed into her mother's jumper. She stayed there until Spencer came over.

"Hi Mrs. Puckett..."

"Hi Spencer...Mel said they can't search..." she voice sounded distant, even to herself. From the look on her face Spencer was amazed she had gotten there in one piece.

"Yea...It's too dangerous...We're just hoping that Freddie was able to find her...His bag is missing along with his first aid kit and Sam's inhaler...He'll know what to do...Don't worry"

"Has Freddie's mom been told?" just as she finished speaking another car pulled up and a very upset Mrs. Benson stepped out.

"Spencer...Spencer did you find them?" she asked.

"No, Marissa, they can't search until sun up it's too dangerous..." the rest of his sentence was drowned out by an angry roar from Marissa Benson.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUN UP...THAT'S ANOTHER 5 HOURS...ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN TO HIM"

"Please Marissa, come on sit down...Freddie's a tough guy...He'll be fine..."Spencer led her over to the area where the officer was looking at a map of the area and talking to some of the men that arrived already. He sat her down and went to question the officer about what his plan was.

Sara Puckett sat down beside her after awhile.

"Marissa right?" she asked handing her a cup of tea. She nodded.

"I'm Sara, Samantha and Melanie's mom..." Mrs. Benson looked up.

"So you're Sam's mother...I'm sorry we've never met before..."

"I wanted to thank you..." Sara continued. "For what?" Marissa was confused.

"For your son..."Marissa smiled. "He went out there to save my daughter ...You raised him right...Samantha is quite fond of him..."

"I did my best...his father left when he was little over a year and a half...never seen again...Freddie never knew the truth about his father...always said he just left...and he did but...he left something's behind." Marissa rubbed her arm where she still had a knife mark from one of his many attacks.

"The girl's dad never knew them, ran when he found out it was twins...and now I might lose one of them...I can't..." Marissa rubbed her knee.

"Freddie knows what to do...He's trained in first aid and if Samantha is hurt...he'll help her...I'm sure they're fine."

"Who's that?" Sara pointed over to Lauren. "Oh that's Lauren, Freddie's girlfriend..." Sara immediately recognised the name. She had listened at the door during one of Sam and Mel's all night conversations.

So that's the girl who's been hassling Sam. She thought. Excusing herself, she got up and walked over to where Carly and Mel now sat.

"Hey girls...Why aren't you talking to Lauren"

"Because...she a two faced bitch whose fault it is Sam and Freddie are missing that's why!" Mel spat. She had been avoiding Lauren all night. She had seen Carly slap her and it felt good. But she afraid if she hit her, she wouldn't stop.

"Ah...the video" remembering Mel explaining earlier on the phone."Can I see it?"

Carly took her phone out of her pocket and loaded the video, handing it to Sara she returned her attention to the woods ahead of her. Although Sara knew what was on the video she was still infuriated when she watched it. Getting up she walked straight over to Lauren, glad to see her shaking as she approached.

"You little bitch..."Slapping her hard. Carly, Spencer, Mel and Mrs. Benson were upon them.

"Mrs. Puckett control yourself" Mrs. Benson whispered, a hand on her heart in shock. Sara handed her the phone pressing play. They waited as the two minute clip played. The anger building up inside Marissa Benson was clear on her face. Handing the phone back she went for Lauren, Spencer stepping in to pull her back.

"No one uses my Freddie...Spencer let me GO!" an officer next to him was pulling Mrs. Puckett away. She too was threatening Lauren. Mel glared at her as she went over to her mother while Carly mutter something that sounded like "She have let them attack" under her breath.

Lauren was too nervous to go to sleep. She knew this wasn't her fault. _Sam ran off I didn't make her! And so what if I used the dork, he wasn't complaing when he had his tongue in her mouth._

Deciding she was safer with one of the crew around, she went and started flirting with one of the your camera men is the next area. She would have to get Sam back but how?


	22. In the Forest

In the Forest

By Freddie's watch it was now 3.29a.m. Sam's shivering had stopped and her headache was gone she was now resting on Freddie. Freddie on the other hand wasn't doing so great. His head was starting to feel tight, like someone was squeezing it. And the little he could see with no light was starting to spin dangerously.

_Stop it! Sam needs me_...he told himself

Sam had noticed that Freddie was pinching his nose, eyes closed and taking very deep breaths.

"Are you ok...Freddie...Look at me...Freddie!" Shaking his head to try and clear it he look at her eventually.

"Yea Sam I'm fine...really...a small headache...don't worry" She gave him a look before nodding and lying back down. Freddie could feel the pressure in his head getting worse, but he would just have to cope with it for now.

An hour and a half later Freddie was still nursing his headache. Sam was now asleep and Freddie was watching her breathing, inhaler in hand, incase another attack came. He knew it would be light soon so they wouldn't need to be here very long more. It was only when Sam fell onto his stomach he realised it was sore. Feeling around he winced when he reached the left side.

_Must have hurt it in the fall._ He thought looking up. Not knowing it was there was good because now he had noticed it, he couldn't find away to sit without hurting it. Eventually he lay down, Sam's head on his shoulder, and took deep breaths.

The whole night he had avoided the issue of whether Sam loved him or not. He had never thought about Sam that way before.

_I mean she's Sam...The girl who beats me up...The blonde headed daemon who made my life miserable..._

He then realised she didn't. Since starting iCarly nearly 3years ago he had never been happier. He had friends, he was going out more and he wasn't stuck in with his mother telling her he had homework when really he was in his room, crying because his life sucked. He had burned the journals he kept in those days knowing if anyone saw them they would think he was weird. And every time Carly had turned him down was just another reminder of bad his life was.

And then suddenly he had friends, or well Carly at first, but he and Sam's love-hate relationship was fun. He realised he actually enjoyed it when they fought because that was their thing. They never really hated each other. He now considered her one of his best friends. He had his first kiss with her aswell.

Looking down at Sam something changed. He was finally looking at her. She wasn't Sam the bully; she was Sam the teenage girl who needed friends just as much as he did. Freddie knew Sam's life was no picnic when she met Carly. Leaning over he kissed the top of her head. He looked down and noticed her lips had formed a small smile. As soon as she woke he would tell her how he felt.

Me and Sam Puckett, now there's a couple I never thought I would see. He laughed to himself, immediately regretting it. His stomach was now in pain and he couldn't help but wince as it shot through his abdomen. Sarah was jostled from her sleep.

"Huh? Freddie what's going on..." But Freddie wasn't listening or couldn't hear her. When he laughed the pain got ten times worse and now it wasn't going away. He panted for air as the pain worsened. Through half closed eyes Freddie could see Sam talking but he couldn't hear her. He felt like he was dying but he had to tell her how he felt.

Using ass his energy left, and it wasn't much, he reached his hand up to her face, placing it on her cheek as another wave of pain struck and he was again gasping for air.

Sam held his hand to her cheek. Ignoring the pain in her ankle sat up next to Freddie stoking his hair saying over and over "It's ok, it's ok. I'm here Freddie...I'm here." turning her head to kiss his hand. Freddie look like he was about to pass out. The sun was just coming up to her right but it was still fairly dark.

Freddie managed to hold Sam's face and was only able to "Love...yo..." before Sam was on him. For the minute they're lips were together he totally forgot his pain. He had never felt so good in all his life and unlike their first kiss which was sweet this was different. If he really was dying then he want Sam to know how he felt. But before he knew it, darkness was setting in and he could feel himself getting weaker until there was nothing.


	23. Standby

Standby

"Freddie?" Sam asked opening her eyes. One minute he was kissing her back and then nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were closed. Looking over him quickly she soon understood.

"No no no no no no....Freddie, stay with me come on...Freddie please...wake up...please...Don't leave me..."

The floodgate's opened. She was lying on Freddie's chest, crying. Still begging him to wake up. The pain in her ankle was getting worse. She could now make out where they were. Behind her was the small cliff they had fallen down. It went on as far as she could see for miles either way. Ahead were more trees. Looking back down at Freddie she kissed him once again before turning herself to lie on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and whispered in his ear.

"_I love you Fredward Benson"_

_____________________________________________

Back at the camp the search teams were getting themselves into groups. Spencer, the girls and the two mothers were told they couldn't help. After a small argument with them they agreed to stay behind. They officer in charge gave the leader of each group an area to search and a map and radio. The other camera crews filmed this as they followed the story through the night. Carly remembered sitting in the bus when she heard the story on the radio.

"_Two teenagers have gone wising in Seattle last night at the Seattle Summer rock Fest... although the gates for the festival don't open until 6a.m... it is believed the two kids are from a popular webshow and were at the festival to interview bands for their site.... It is believed that one of the teenager's... a girl, ran off last night after an argument and was later followed into the forest surrounding, the area where the festival is to take place by her friend, a 16 unnamed boy. Search efforts were put off because of the time but...."_

Carly switched it off as she couldn't take it. If anything happened to Freddie it was her fault for letting him go out there. She now sat with the other 4 and watched as they groups left the site. To her right she could see teenagers and young people in their 20's starting to gather at the gate. They were all watching the search party head into the forest and she noticed some of the older people give knowing looks.

_Must have heard it on the radio! _She said. She felt so helpless. Mel wasn't feeling good either. She still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. One of the officers had stayed behind to check the map and make sure everyone was ok. He had a radio next to him. Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett were sitting together, holding the other ones hand for support.

Spencer was sitting at the table with the officer when the radio next to him sizzled and another man's voice came through.

"_Team 3 to home, home to you copy?"_

"Home to team 3, we hear you...what's up?"

"_We found a phone... we don't know who it belongs to..."_ But Spencer was already dialling. He waited and then he heard Freddie's phone ring down the radio. "It's Freddie's" he said to the man next to him. He relayed this message to the man on the other end.

"_Well I think were on the right track. We'll report if there's anything else"_

"Rodger that" and the line went. Spencer went and told the others.

Daniel Parker led his team on. They had been walking now for roughly 15 minutes and there was still no sign of the kids other than the phone that belonged to the boy. They continued walking until he heard a yell to his left. Looking over he saw two of his team pulling another man up from the edge. He himself had not seen it. He went over to check the man was alright and then looked down.

Sam was now passed out on Freddie's shoulder, from fear, grief and the pain in her ankle and returning head injury. Freddie still hadn't moved but he wasn't dead. Or at least, not yet. He was fighting the darkness with everything he could. He was aware that someone, Sam, was lying on his shoulder, but he couldn't open his eyes. It was breaking his heart hearing her begging him to wake up. But at least she knew she was ok. When she stopped taking he panicked.

_No. Sam keep talking_ he wanted so desperately to let her know he was there. But he wasn't giving up.

Spencer had return to the table where the officer was now walking around waiting for news. Then the radio crackled and the same man spoke again.

"_We found them...Have two ambulances on standby...It's not good..."_ Spencer heard the pain in his voice. Before he knew his eyes were pooling. _"See if we can get a chopper here. They need it"_

Spencer sat up. This is bad! He thought, putting his head in his hands. Spencer looked up to see Carly and the others looking at him.

"Spencer? What's wrong?"

"They found them..." he whispered. "It's not good...They're alive but..." Both mothers broke down.


	24. Found but not safe

Found but not safe.

Sam was vaguely aware that someone was lifting her. She opened her eyes slight to see a man, in his 40's wearing an orange jumpsuit looking down at her.

"Freddie!" she suddenly panicked. Looking around for him, her breathing getting heavy.

"It's ok, we have your friend...Now come on relax...Deep breaths...HEY DAN SHE'S AWAKE" he called over his shoulder. She heard more footsteps coming nearer.

"Hey...you scared us there...Are you alright?" he asked.

"I...I want...Where's Freddie?" she asked. "Your friends still down there..."he said pointing to the cliff edge. "Don't worry...we'll get... Let's get you back..."But Sam was shaking her head.

"I want to stay with Freddie...Please!" The man holding her look at Dan and he nodded. "Ok but let's sit you down...Your ankles pretty sprained." They sat her against a tree, and then the man holding her went to help get Freddie. She could hear the men shouting up and down the cliff at each other.

"He's still not waking...We better hurry..."

"Ok...on 3 we'll start lifting. You guys ready? Alright 1...2...3....pull."

Freddie Benson was stuck. He couldn't move, talk or open his eyes. He knew Sam wasn't near him anymore. He had felt it when she was lifted from his shoulder.

_What? No...Leave her...I need her...SAM!_ He tried to shout but no words came out. Next thing he felt were two hands on his legs and another two on his shoulders, weightlessness for a moment and then he was laid back down. After another minute he heard mumbling but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly the ground below him disappeared and he was flying.

Sam watched as the men pulled on the rope three time when suddenly an orange stretcher bag appeared out of the ravine.

"FREDDIE!" she tried to get up but fell as she put weight on her leg. Her pain in her head was getting worse.

_SAM...she's ok!_ If he could he would cry with happiness. All that he needed now was to regain control of his body and everything would be fine.

He then felt a warn sensation shoot up his arm. Something small and soft was rubbing his hand and hair. Then he heard her voice.

"Freddie...It's me...come on Freddie...wake up...I need you...I love you" she whispered the last part. With everything he had left he tried to speak but before he got the chance darkness was coming again.

_No! NO....Sam needs me...SAM!_ but he was surrounded.

Sam watched as 4 men, two at either end of the stretcher, lifted Freddie. Dan was now lifting Sam. She never took her eyes off Freddie.

_Why isn't he moving?_ She thought. _He has to be ok! This is my entire fault. I should have told him how I felt._ She started to see the exit to the forest up ahead. She watched as the men holding Freddie ran up the small hill, now out of the forest. She heard one of them shout.

"GET THE CHOPPER WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL ASAP..." within 15 seconds the earth was moving. She could feel it as the chopper came from her right. "Where's Freddie going?...I want to stay with him."

"He's hurt Sam...they're airlifting him to hospital" Her breathing got heavy.

And then she was surrounded. "Oh Sam...Thank god" as someone hugged her.

"Mom?" she looked up and saw her mother, tears in her eyes as she held her daughter. Sam broke down. She remained in Dan's arms and he put her on a bed in the ambulance.

"As soon as we get Freddie off to hospital, you'll be going too...Here...keep this on." Putting an oxygen mask over her face. She nodded and lay back.

Freddie felt it as the men started running. Again he heard mumbling. Why can I hear Sam so clearly? He wondered. He heard a rumbling over head someone had put something over his mouth. Someone else was pressing his wrist.

Carly, Spencer, Mel and the mothers were sitting around when suddenly they heard a man shout.

"GET THE CHOPPER WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL ASAP..."

They all ran to their loved ones. "FREDDIE!" his mother ran over to him. "Oh Freddie...It's ok...Mommy's here." Rubbing his hair. Two paramedics came over. One put an oxygen mask on his face; the other was checking his pulse.

"His pulse is weak...He's barely alive, let's get in the chopper NOW!" Without thinking Mrs. Benson went to go with them.

"I'm sorry ma'am you can't go..."

"No Freddie...I'm going with my son..."

"There is no room ma'am please..."Mrs. Benson stopped and the paramedic left her. She fell to the ground crying.


	25. Choppers and Ambulances

Choppers and Ambulances

Mel came into the ambulance. "Sam...Thank god your ok!" kissing her head. She could see Carly standing outside but she was too scared to look out properly. She they would be taking Freddie away soon and her chest was constricting knowing the one person who made her feel safe was leaving.

"Freddie's...I need...Him" she said lifting the mask of her face. "No Sam, leave it" Mel said putting the mask back on her face. Sam knew Mel was worried. Mel had seen them brief interaction between Mrs. Benson and the EMT. She had taken one look at Freddie and knew he was in a bad way. Mel started rubbing Sam's hair calming her as the chopper left. Tears came before Sam could stop them. The EMT came over to the ambulance.

"Alright Sam. Let's get going."

"Can I stay with her?" Mel asked. Sam squeezed her hand in thank you.

"Of course." Mel smiled at her mother as the doors were closed and the ambulance left.

Sara and Carly watched as the ambulance pulled away.

"I have to go!" Sara said and before Carly could say anything else, she was in her car and following them. She walked over to where Spencer was with Mrs. Benson.

"Carly! You and I are going to load up everything into the bus and then we're going to drive Mrs. Benson to the hospital in my car. I rang Socko. We, Tyler and Taylor are on the way out here to get the bus and Mrs. Benson's car. Ok?" Carly nodded. They packed all the stuff they had taken out, most of it still in the bus as they didn't use it. Then Spencer remembered.

"Hang on! Lauren. How will she get home." By the look on Carly's face she really care if Lauren ever showed up again. Spencer went looking for her and found her at the edge of the concert area.

"Lauren, we've got to bring Mrs. Benson to the hospital, and since I brought you, you have to come. So let's go!" he turned to walk but she didn't follow. "Lauren I'm not kidding...Let's go." She stood her ground, arms folded. "No!" she replied. Spencer had enough. Grabbing her upper arm he pulled her back to the bus.

"Ow...you're hurting me...Let me GO!" giving up Spencer rounded on her.

"Look! Sam and Freddie have been taken to hospital. Freddie is so bad he might DIE. Now you either get in the car or I'll make you!" Looking into his eyes she could see he was serious. She nodded, grabbing her bag and walking over to where Carly and Mrs. Benson stood. They ignored her and both got in the back of Spencer's car, neither wanting to sit with her. She jumped into the passenger seat and was quiet for the trip. Spencer was meeting Socko half way to give him the keys to the bus and Mrs. Benson's car. Once that was done, they sat and waited for the 90minutesd drive back to the hospital.

The chopper was landing on the roof of the hospital. Freddie was still out of it as they landed. None of the EMT's or doctors waiting for them knew that although Freddie looked unconscious, in his head he was battle with the darkness. Praying it wouldn't consume him.

NO...SAM NEEDS ME...I'M NOT READY...! he shouted at it. He was aware that he was moving quickly and he could feel a breeze as he they ran him down the corridor.

"What happened?" Doctor Stevens asked. He would be Freddie's doctor.

"16 Year old male, found under an hour ago at the end of a cliff. Spent the night outside. Possible internal bleeding. He fell down the cliff at least 10 feet. Unresponsive. Blood pressure is down"

Stevens felt Freddie's stomach for a second. Then he knew.

"He's ruptured his spleen. We have to get him to an OR now. He's bleeding internally." There was a rush of people moving and then Freddie was being rolled door the corridor to the OR. The blackness surrounding him was getting closer. We begged for it to go away and let him see Sam at least one last time.

40 minutes later, Sam arrived at the Hospital. Still holding Mel's hand she was pushed into the emergency room. Mel hadn't let go of her hand since she took it as the ambulance left the festival. Sam had slept for awhile but was woken from a nightmare. She couldn't wake Freddie up but when she looked around for help, when she looked back he was gone and she was alone.

A nurse came over with a doctor called Dr. James. She ordered an x-ray of Sam's leg and a head CT. Sam really didn't care. She only wanted to know one thing.

"Where's Freddie?" She asked. The doctor was confused but Mel explained.

"Freddie. He was brought here about an hour ago by chopper." The doctor knew who they were talking about. She was there when he arrived.

"16 White male, He's in surgery now" the nurse waved her over. "Excuse me"

Sam was sat totally still. _Surgery...What... This is bad...I'm going to lose him._ Mel could see Sam about to go into panic mode.

"Sam...Look at me...Freddie will be fine...ok...let's get you checked and then we can go find him. Just then the nurse came to take Sam for tests. Mel promised she would be there when Sam came out. As Sam went through the doors, Mel's thoughts turned o Freddie.


	26. Freddie's Trade

Freddie's Trade

Freddie doesn't know where he is. One minute he's surrounded by the darkness next it's disappearing and he's in white room. His eyes go funny and the scene shifts. He is standing at his door looking through the peephole, except it's not Freddie. Well it is him but not now. He looks about 13. Freddie instantly realises what is about to happen next.

13 year old Freddie gets a dopey grin on his face and suddenly he is pulling the door open. Freddie watches embarrassed by how desperate he was.

Running and picking up Carly's water before it barely hit the ground.

"_**You dropped this "**_ handing it to her. **"Um thanks"**

"**I was going to walk you home but I couldn't find ya"** _Stop talking_ Freddie begged. **"Hey!"** his 13 year old self said waving stupidly. _Sam had every right to beat me up!_ He thought.

"**Freddie! Were you just looking out your peephole waiting for me to come home?"** she inquired.

"**No!"** he lied. He spent every day looking at her. **"Freddie..."**she pressed. He sighed "Yes"

"I thought we talked about this? We can be buds but you gotta get over this crush thing!" she said.

"**I am over it...seriously! I'm in love with you and you just want to be friends and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain"** Older Freddie put his head in his hands and sighed. **"Oh god"** Carly walked to her door.

Young Freddie and Carly disappeared, but Freddie vaguely remembered what happened next. He offered Carly his camera but ended up trying to give her his phone!

The scene changed. _That was weird!_ He said. Now he was watching as Sam and Carly run from elevator **"20 seconds"** Carly throws her bottle at Freddie. The girls check each other. Sam says Carly has something in her teeth. She freaks.

He watches as his 13 year old self picks up his camera. **"IN...5...4...3...2..."**

"**Hey there people of earth...I'm Carly Shay, and the is the very first webcast of a little show we call iCarly"**

"**She's Carly..." Sam says. "And Sam" **but once again the scene changes again.

Now he, Sam and Carly are watching Jake Krandle singing. Oh, now my ears hurt! Thankfully the viewers can't hear him. I look over and see myself and Carly with headphones on listening to the digitally altered Jake singing. He had to laugh as Carly said **"Give me that nose"** kissing him quickly.

The scene again shifts. He standing at his apartment door. Sam and Carly are trying to tell him about Valerie.

"**You're talking about my girlfriend"** he yelled.

"**She's not your girlfriend she's just using you!"** Carly said.

"**Then I enjoy being used!"** he stated. Suddenly Spencer appears and asks Cary about girl scout cookies. She turned back to Freddie.

"**You've got to believe us!"** Sam cut in "**She tried to get me on her webshow too"**

"**You're lying!"**

"**I don't lie!"** Sam yelled. **"Yea Sam may be irresponsible and obnoxious but she doesn't lie"** Sam gave her a look. Older Freddie had to laugh. **"You know I love you"** Carly stated.

Again Spencer asked about cookies. _He is so random!_ Freddie thought.

"**Fine I'll go ask Valerie myself." **His younger self said.

"**She's not going to tell you the truth!"** Sam stated.

"**Valerie's using you!"** Carly said. **"She is not!" "She is"**

"**Believe us..."** "**We've been your friends' way longer than she has!"** Carly finished. Quickly the scene changed. He was now walking into Valerie's room.

"**Hey pumpkin! Ready to do the show?"** She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"**Yea...Valerie...Can I ask you something?" **

"**Sure...what is it?"**

"**Did you ask Sam to leave iCarly and join your show?"**

"**Um, yea why?"**

"**What! Why would you do that!"**

"**Because with Sam we would be even better. Why don't you try and talk her into joining out show!"**

"**No!"**

"**Why not! Without you and Sam, Carly will plummet, and then we could have the best show on the web."**

"**Hey! Carly's my friend!"**

"**Yea. And I'm your girlfriend"**

"**Not anymore. Get yourself a new boyfriend. I'm out of here!"** He heard the door bang and the scene shifted again.

Now this scene he has seen over a hundred times. He is sitting on the fire escape, his laptop on his lap watching iCarly. Sam and Carly are just about to have a meatball war when Sam stops the show.

"**On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone, and that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show!"** He looked the disbelief on his young face.

"**And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie about it, lay off, because I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either! Including me!"** He didn't think it was possible, but his eyes went even wider!

The scene fast forward slightly. Now Sam in sitting on the window.

"**I was gonna say..." "That we should kiss?"**

"**Your gonna break my arm now right?"** Older Freddie remembered that this seriously entered his mind. **"No"** she replied.

"**Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with..."** She thought for a moment.

"**Just to get it over with!" **Sam said.

"**Just to get it over with"** he agreed. **"And you swear we both go back to hating each other as soon as it's over" **she said.

"**Oh totally"** he agreed. **"And we never tell anyone!"**

"**Never"** she said. There was a second pause. **"Well lean"** she said. He obeyed and their lips met. Freddie had to smile at the awkwardness.

"**Well that was..."** he began**. "Nice?"** she finished his sentence.

"**Yea..nice..."** The next line always made him laugh. **"Good work"** she mumbled.

"**Thanks...you too"** She turned to leave. He stopped her. **"Hey!"** she turned.

"**I hate you!"** I said. She smiled. **"I hate you too"**

Then the scene shifted but instead of turning into a new scene, The darkness came again. Only now it wasn't alone. Standing about 5 feet from him was Sam. She smiled at him. He had to smile back. He closed the distance between them but as he went to touch her she disappeared.

_She's mine._ the Darkness whispered. Turning he saw Sam again.

"Freddie help me!" she begged as the Dankness swallowed her. "SAM" but she was gone.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" he shouted to nothing. _Want to trade?_ The Darkness asked again.

"What do you want?" Sam had now reappeared to his left. She was looking at him scared. "Freddie!" she reached for him. "Sam..." she said wanting so much to hold her."What do you want?" he asked again. It replied _You!_

"And If I don't?" He heard a laugh somewhere around him and watched in horror as Sam screamed. She was on her knees crying. "Freddie..Help me!" _This_ it whispered.

"**Sam!**...Alright. OK! I swap with Sam, just please...Let her go." The laughing started again. Sam stood and stared at Freddie. "No Freddie... Take me...Freddie..." She began to walk forward. He simply smiled as best he could.

"I love you Samantha Puckett!" She was now crying "I love you Fredward Benson" The last thing he saw was her eyes. And then black!

"He's crashing...I need to stop this bleeding..." Dr. Stevens said. The surgery was almost done and everything was going fine. And then this.

"I can't stop it" He said. "He's bleeding out" One of the nurses said. "We're losing him"

"Come on Freddie, Stay with me!" Stevens begged.

On the other side of the hospital Samantha Puckett woke screaming.


	27. Sam's dream

Sam' Dream

_***Before waking up.**_

Sam was being wheeled to have her CT scan done. Her headache was worse than ever. Sometime on the way to the scan she drifted into unconsciousness. She started having weird flash backs.

Sam was holding Billy against the wall.

"**Eh...let me go"** he begged. **"Say you're sorry!"** she told him.

"**I'm Sorry!"** he said. **"What are you sorry for??"** she asked.

"**For saying you're aggressive."** She pushed him again. **"And what am I?"**

"**Pretty and sweet!"** he answered. **"Thank you, now the next time...Ow ow ow hair" **she turned and faced Carly. _"HI!"_ she yelled.

"**Did you get in trouble?" **she asked. **"Of course I got in trouble, teacher tend to get upset when you put their faces on the bodies of big fat animals..."** she was about to walk away when she turned back.

"**I...I can't believe I let you talk me into taking the blame for you!..."**

"**You had too. I've already been suspended once this semester if I had gotten busted they would have expelled me..."**

"**Well here's an idea"** Carl said. **"What?"**

"**Stop doing bad things!"** she went to her locker. Sam's younger self followed. **"He-e-y chillax"**

"**I will not chillax...And get excited 'cause you and me get to spend our entire Saturday here...videotaping kids' auditions for the talent show!"**

"**No way gross!" **Sam replied. **"Sorry that's my punishment, so it's your punishment too..." **Carly said.

"**Alright! Whatev'" **Carly closed her locker and turned to her. **"You know anyone but me would punch you right in the head!"**

"**Which is why you are my best friend"** Sam replied.

"**Good to know...so why are you mine?"** she asked walking away. **"Because I'm a loveable person..."**she said following.

The scene changed. She is now standing in front of the camera with Carly. Freddie's holding the camera wit Jonah behind him.

"**Carly do you mind if we don't start out with the wig bit tonight?"** she asked. Sam knew where this was going and she was going to watch this memory happily. She watched as her younger self got the hook, put in onto Jonah underwear and watch as they wedgie-bounced him.

_Yea! No one messes with me and my friends_ she thought as the scene changed.

She's sitting in the Groovie Smoothie with Carly and Freddie but she looks different. Her hair is all done and she's wearing a skirt. _I look cute_ she admired herself.

"**So, what time is Pete meeting you here?"** Freddie asked.

"**8.15"** she replied. **"Tell him where your having dinner"** Carly pushed.

"**On his uncle's boat"** she smiled. **"Nice"** Freddie replied. **"I know...I love boat food"**

Just then the school bully walked in. **"Uh oh...here come big sweaty trouble"** Carly said looking up as she entered.

"**Hey look here...We got the whole iCarly gang...the two ballerinas and their little tech stooge"** she said. Freddie turned to Carly **"She called me a tech stooge."**

Joslene, the bully, reached down to take the fires off the table. **"Uh those are our fries"** Carly said. **"Oh right! Sorry here...You keep them"** she emptied the basket of fries down Sam's top. The three sat stunned momentarily.

Sam watched as her other self went to stand only to be stopped by Carly. **"Sam don't! This date tonight is really important to you and I'm not going to let you ruin it by getting in a fight!"** Carly said. **"Let me handle this"** she stood and walked over to Joslene.

"**Look...I know the only reason you act like this is because you insecure but that doesn't mean..."** Carly never finished her sentence as Joslene shoved her to the ground. Older Sam could feel herself getting angry. She watched as Freddie jumped up to make sure she was ok. **Aw he's so sweet!** She couldn't help it! Carly sat up.

"**Sam" "Yeah?" "Rip her head off!" **Older Sam watch herself beat up the bully and throw her out before returning to give Carly and Freddie a hug!

But again the scene changed. She was know looking at herself and Freddie sitting on the fire escape kissing. _Aw! He looks so cute!_ She thought. They broke apart.

"**Well that was..."** he began**. "Nice?"** she finished his sentence.

"**Yea..nice..."** The next line always made her cringe. **"Good work"** she mumbled.

"**Thanks...you too"** She turned to leave. He stopped her. **"Hey!"** she turned.

"**I hate you!"** I said. She smiled. **"I hate you too" **

Suddenly she was surrounded by the darkness. It lifted momentarily and she saw Freddie. She smiled at him. He returned it. She waited as he made his way towards her. But as he reached out his hand something pulled her away. _She's mine,_ Something whispered.

Confused, she looked and saw Freddie. He turned to face her. She was scared.

"Freddie help me!" she called as she was once again surrounded. She heard him call her name. "SAM". She was panicking now. "LEAVE HER ALONE" Freddie shouted.

_Want to trade?_ The voice whispers. This makes Sam nervous. The darkness cleared and she saw him. "Freddie" she reached for him. He started to reach back. "Sam" he looked around. "what do you want?" The answer terrified her. _**You**_ it whispered back.

"And if I don't?" he asked nervously. Sam heard the laugh as she felt the pain. She screamed as every muscle in her body tightened and pulled. It was pain beyond anything she had ever felt but she knew it was nothing to the pain she would feel if she lost Freddie. Tears came before she could stop them. She didn't want to beg for help but the mystery voice spoke through her.

"Freddie...Help me" The pain in his eyes was too much and she looked down. The voice then whispered _This!_ In answer to Freddie's question. He finally found his voice **"SAM!"** he yelled.

"Alright! OK! I swap with Sam, just please...Let her go." _Freddie NO!_ Sam screamed.

She tried to walk to him "No Freddie... Take me" she begged the voice "...Freddie..." The tears were coming strong now. Freddie tried his best to smile.

"I love you Samantha Puckett" he said. The darkness was taking him already.

"I love you Fredward Benson" She kept her eyes on his before the darkness swallowed him.

She woke screaming in her hospital bed.

"SAM! Sam it's ok...What's wrong?"

"Freddie...I...There's something wrong with Freddie..." Mel tried to lie her down. Sam caught her and looked her in the eye.

"He needs me...Something's wrong I know there is!" The look on Sam's face finally hit Mel. Grabbing a wheelchair from the foot of the bed she helped Sam in and they took off.

_**Freddie please don't leave me!**_ She begged.


	28. Mrs Benson's Harsh Words

Mrs. Benson's harsh words

Carly and Mrs. Benson were now sitting in the waiting area of the hospital. They had arrived nearly an hour ago. Spencer had dropped them off and then went to bring Lauren home. He told them he would inform them of what Lauren done and then return.

They had left the camp at 7a.m. and the clock on the wall now read 9.28am. Carly was worried about Mrs. Benson. She hadn't said a word since the chopper left with Freddie and when they arrived Carly asked if there was news. She just sat and looked at the floor. The only way you knew she was alive was every now and again a sob would leave her.

Carly went to the desk.

"Um...excuse me" she asked.

"Yes miss..." the nurse behind the desk waited.

"I was wondering if there was any news on my friend"

"Name?" "Freddie Benson...He was airlifted here about an hour ago."

"Let me see...Yes...He's still in surgery at the moment"

"SUGERY! For what?"

"Please Miss...When he arrived he had some internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen...Is that his mother?" she asked pointing to Mrs. Benson.

"Yea I think she's in shock...My other friend came in by ambulance...Samantha Puckett...Is she ok?" Hearing one friend was in danger she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"She's in a ward on the 3rd floor. I'm sorry but that's all I can say" Carly nodded and went to sit with Mrs. Benson. She had heard Carly's cry about surgery and her panic level rose. Carly put a hand on her knee.

"He'll be fine! Don't worry" _He has to be fine_ Carly told herself. That conversation had happened over an hour ago now and they still had not been told anything. She had seen one of the OR nurses run out and run back in with something in her hand. She went up to where the OR room was but was stopped by one of the nurses. She walked back to Mrs. Benson. Spencer returned and Carly told him what was happening.

Sitting down he put his head in his hands "Oh Freddie" was all he managed. Carly was worried Sam didn't know what was happening. She asked Spencer to go and tell her but as he got to the corner Sam was there being pushed by Mel.

"SAM!" Carly jumped up and ran to her. She hugged her and finally let some of the tears she tried so hard to hold in fall.

"What's happening?" she asked. "Is he still in surgery?" Carly nodded. Mel pushed Sam over to where the other sat. Spencer also gave Sam a hug. Mrs. Benson looked up and acknowledged Sam and Mel's arrival but returned to her private hell.

"So Sam, What did the doctors say?" Spencer asked.

"I don't want to talk about me. Let's just worry about Freddie" and like Mrs. Benson she turned in on herself and was silent. Mel explained she was going outside to ring her mother. When she returned, nobody had moved.

Carly and Spencer stood and went over to her. "Has she talked?" she asked them. They shook their heads. "What did the doctor's say Mel" Carly asked.

"Well when we arrived they gave her oxygen and told her that they were going to do some x-rays and scans. When she asked about Freddie and found out he was in surgery she almost had another attack. They took her for her x-rays, nothing was broken. They said she fell asleep on the way for her CT scan."

"Did it show anything?" Spencer asked. Mel shook her head.

"No. Only a slight concussion that's all. But they suspected that. Anyway I was sitting next to her bed when they brought her back. Mom had gone to talk to a doctor and I noticed that Sam was getting restless. She kept saying 'Freddie no,' Then she woke up screaming" Mel looked worried now.

"She wouldn't calm down and she tried to get out of bed. I tried to stop her but she held my shoulders and made me look at her and said Freddie was in trouble. I had to bring her down. I don't know what happened in that dream but it scared her. Anyway Mom is freaking out that Sam left her room and the last thing we need is an argument here so I'm going to catch her before she gets here." She made to leave.

"Too late" Spencer said. Sara Puckett was walking down the corridor towards them. Mel ran to her. "Mom, don't start shouting here."

Her mother ignored her. "Sam...What do you think you're doing...You need to be in bed...Come on I'm taking you back upstairs."

Sam looked at her mother. "Freddie needs me...I'm staying here."

"You're not wanted!" They all looked at the source. Mrs. Benson was shaking, from rage and every other emotion in that area. Her eyes were dead. Spencer went over to her but she shook him off.

"This is **your** fault." She said to Sam. "Hey, calm down" Sara said warningly to Marissa. She ignored her.

"If you hadn't been so stupid, Then Freddie would never have gone out after you. And he wouldn't be here **fighting for his life.** If my son dies, it will be your fault. Stay away from my son" she finished.

"I love Freddie..." Sam started. But Mrs. Benson stopped her, slapping her hard across the face. They all stood in shock. Sara looked about ready to kill Marissa. Spencer stepped in quickly before it got out of hand.

"Let's all calm down...Mrs. Benson this is _NOT_ Sam's fault..."Mrs. Benson sat down and stopped listening. Carly and Mel were next to Sam who was now in tears.

"Come on Sam, let's get some air." And they pushed her towards the exit.

**A/N: I will try and put Freddie in the next chapter, I know you are all wanting to know if he dies, to be honest I don't know yet! Should he live or die? Tell me review! xx**


	29. Fault and Blame

Fault and Blame

_Where am I?_ Freddie asked himself. One minute he was looking at Sam, knowing it was for the last time and now he was spinning. He hit the ground hard. Grunting he pushed himself up. He was still in the black room. _Where's Sam? _He wondered.

_GONE _the Darkness whispered. Freddie turned frantically.

"What do you mean _gone_...I swapped...You said if I swapped then you would let Sam go." He cried. _No Sam wasn't dead, she couldn't be._

"WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled.

_I told you...she's gone_. Freddie broke down. _And now you have to live without her _It mocked him.

"no...no.. NO!" He screamed at the nothingness around him. "I won't wake up...You can't make me...I won't be without her...I can't..."

Pain and grief took him. His stomach was in knots, and his chest was constricting making it hard to breathe and his heart... his heart felt as if someone had taken it and stabbed it and was now dancing on it for good measure. He felt dead.

"He's back..." yelled one of the nurses at Doctor Stevens.

"Ok let's get this bleeding under control..." _Thank god!_ He thought to himself. He was aware how the boy got injured, climbing down a cliff to save the girl he loved. He had to live.

Sam had tears rolling down her face but she wasn't sobbing. She just sat there in her chair and let them fall. She was numb. She couldn't feel anything. Mel and Carly watched her. Mel was still angry that Mrs. Benson had blamed her sister for Freddie's injuries. Carly was still in shock. She had never seen Mrs. Benson look so scared and angry at the same time. They stopped and sat on a bench pulling Sam in front of them. They were quiet for a moment. Then Sam spoke.

"She's right" she whispered. "It is my fault he's here"

"Sam..." Carly sighed apologetically. "This is not your fault..." Mel continued. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"Yes, I will. Because I was stupid and jealous and I ran off..."

"You were upset...No one blames you..." Sam cut across her. "Mrs. Benson does" she yelled.

"Sam...she's upset and worried...She didn't mean any of it..."

"She did...I know it and so do you guys...Everything is my fault." She cried.

"Sam...Stop blaming yourself. You're going to have another attack....Breathe...Freddie is going to be fine...the last thing he would want is you hurting yourself."

"He's never going to want to see me again." Sam couldn't help it. She knew this was entirely her fault.

"I'm the reason we were at that stupid festival... I'm the reason Lauren went after him, to hurt me and she hurt him... I'm the reason he came down that cliff and hurt himself... I'm the reason he's here...So YES IT'S MY FAULT!" She screamed.

"Sam calm down...And of course Freddie will want to see you again...he loves you"

"No he doesn't...Why would he...He hates me and he's never going to want to see me again when he wakes up..._**If**_ he wakes up!...I'm better off dead"

"SAM!" Carly yelled.

Mel reached out for her but she pulled away. "Can you take me to my room?" she asked.

"Don't you want to wait for Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head. "He doesn't want me there...Please Mel!" Mel nodded and stood. They went through the doors but instead of going straight Sam and Mel turned to the elevators. "I'll tell your mom" Carly said as the doors closed. Sam didn't even look up.

Carly walked up to Spencer. "Hey, where's Mel and Sam?" he asked. Sara stood and went over to them.

"Mel brought her to her room. Sam's taking Mrs. Bensons words to heart. She really believes this is her fault. She thinks Freddie will never want to see her again. Spencer, I don't know what to do" Spencer put his arms around her.

"Thanks Carly. I'm going to see the girls. Let me know if there is any news." She said, rubbing Carly's arm and leaving. Spencer and Carly sat down across from Mrs. Benson. She looked like she hadn't moved since they left. They sat there for maybe 20 minutes when a doctor came out. "eh...Freddie Benson?" he called.

Marissa's head shot up. "Yes? I'm his mother. Where is he?"

"Please Mrs. Benson sit down." She obeyed and sat Spencer and Carly leaning into listen.

"Well first off, he's out of surgery. He had a rupture spleen. He probably got that in the fall. When we opened him up we realised that we would have to remove it. Everything went fine until the end..." Carly was holding Spencer's hand. He was just as worried. Mrs. Benson was shaking.

"He started haemorrhaging...Bleeding into his stomach. He was down for awhile but we managed to get him back. Unfortunately we don't know if there is any lasting damage. We will need to wait until he wakes up. He's currently in recovery."

"When will he wake?" Mrs. Benson asked. The doctor pulled a face.

"When we tried to wake him he wouldn't. He's in a sort of comatose state."

"When can I see him?" she asked. "Soon. I'll come and get you" and he left.

She returned to her silent vigil. Spencer turned to Carly. "So Sam's taking it hard huh?"

"Yea, we tried to tell her but she's adamant, she truly believes this is her fault. She's not even going to come see him. She said she was better off dead"

"That's true." Carly threw Mrs. Benson a death stare.

"Sam didn't want this to happen. It's not her fault."

"It is. Stupid girl. Running into the woods at night. If she had just thought for a minute and used that thick brain of hers than we wouldn't be here."

"Hey" She was upset. She just watched the guy she loved tell some other girl he loved her...She was crushed!... And Freddie chose to follow her, because he loves her"

"Yes well, We will be having a word about that. There is no way my son is dating Samantha Puckett. That little bitch!"

"WATCH IT" Carly was now standing. "Sam loves Freddie and he loves her. And if you want to blame someone, blame me. I didn't stop Freddie hen he said he was going out to look for her"

Mrs. Benson looked up. "You knew he was going out there and you didn't stop him?" she was raising from her chair. Spencer stepped between them.

"Look let's calm down..." Mrs. Benson stepped around him. "He could have been killed and you let him go! And I actually thought you cared for my Freddie..."

"I do care. He's like a brother to me. And that's why I know he would have hated me if I didn't let him go. Because Sam probably would have died last night if it wasn't for him"

"So you don't care if Freddie was hurt as long as Sam's ok? Well I'm seeing a different side to you Carly Shay. Leave!" she said.

"I want to see Freddie..." she cut her off. "I don't want you anywhere near me or my son...He doesn't need you"

Spencer took Carly's shoulders and stirred her away. She was shaking from the sobs and when they stopped by the door she turned and faced him.

"I do care about Freddie..." Spencer calmed her. "Shhh I know...I know"


	30. Two days

**A/N: I know I made Mrs. Benson seem really mean but that's how some people react to grief and fear. He is her only son and she wants to protect him.**

Two Days

It's now Thursday morning. Freddie and Sam were admitted two days ago. Freddie still hasn't woken up and Sam is being released today. Nobody has seen Freddie. His mother has refused anyone other than doctors or nurses entry to his room. Spencer tried to talk to her but she wouldn't hear it.

"What did she say?" Carly asked as he returned. "She wouldn't hear any of it. She said she was protecting her son and all he needed was her. I'm sorry Carl's" he apologised.

"It's ok Spencer. You tried!" she sighed.

"So how's Sam?" he asked nodding to the bed behind her. Carly shook her head. "Same"

Sam hadn't said a word since Mel pushed her to her room two days earlier. She just lay on her side looking away from them staring at the wall. Carly was worried. She wouldn't touch her food either. Mel and their mom had stayed with her at night. They both slept on the chair in her room. Mel had heard her sisters sobs during the night and it was breaking her heart. She had to come up with a plan.

When Carly and Spencer arrived at the hospital that Thursday morning, Mel met them at the door. "Guys hang on. We need to get Sam into Freddie's room!"

"How?" Spencer asked. "I don't know but if Sam eaves the hospital than she's not coming back." They nodded in agreement and then Mel thought of something.

"Has Mrs. Benson been home yet?" She asked.

"Um... No. She usually goes around noon...why?" Carly asked. Mrs. Benson had left Freddie only twice since he came in to have a shower and change her clothes. She left at noon because the traffic was light and she could be back within an hour.

"Spencer, stay here. Ring me when she leaves..." She looked at the clock over the door. It read 11.50. "Carly come on..."

"Wait what are we doing?" But she was being pulled by Mel into the elevator. Shooting Spencer a confused look the doors closed. "What's your plan?" Mel explained and Carly squealed. "That's genius" The doors opened and they walked to Sam's bed. She was sitting up, holding her hands and her head down.

"Hey Sam?" Carly said as they walked towards her. She looked up and gave a weak smile before letting her head fall. Mel was explaining her plan to her mother. She thought she would disapprove of it but she smiled. They sat in Sam's room for 3 minutes before Spencer rang.

"Ok...Thanks Spencer...Call when she's back." Then Sara picking up on Mel's line turned to Sam.

"Come on honey time to go." Sam looked up and slid off the bed into a wheel chair. She was still weak from the fall. She knew when you left the ward you went right to the elevators. But it surprised her when Mel went left.

"uh... Mel?" he voice weak from having not spoken in 48 hours.

"Oh, the elevators not working, we have to take the far one at the other end." She replied. She knew Freddie's room was the floor below. Sam shrugged. They stepped into the far elevator and pushed the button. They waited the one floor and stepped out onto level 2.

"Hang on...Where are we..." She looked at the sign over the door. Jacobs Ward. She recognised the name from Spencer when he told them where Freddie was. "No! Turn around and take me back"

"Sam you miss him, and he needs you..."Mel said still pushing her towards the ward.

"No he needs me out of his life for good...Stop Mel...STOP!" She yelled. Mel did. Causing Sam to lurch forward. Righting herself she turned to her.

"What are you doing? I don't want to be here! Take me home" But Carly stepped in.

"Sam you need Freddie and he needs you! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because he's never going to want to talk to me...I'm the reason he's here...He hates me"

"No Sam he loves you...and right behind that door" Mel said pointing to her left, Sam right. She turned and looked at the door. Swallowing hard she looked away.

"No...I can't..." Mel bent to her level. "Sam you can do this...I know how much being away from him has hurt you"

Sam held eye contact for a moment before dropping it and looking at the door. She nodded. Not waiting incase she changed her mind Mel opened the door and pushed her in. She walked Sam to the bed and left closing the door after them.


	31. Familair

Familiar

Freddie was still sitting on the floor. He hadn't moved in two days. He knew he should be sore, but he couldn't feel anything. The only pain he had now was the one in his chest. He stopped crying nearly two days ago. He couldn't cry anymore. Now he sat in silence. The Darkness was still there, threatening to take him any minute.

_I wish it_ would he thought to himself. The darkness would laugh at this. So he was still sat where he had fallen. Staring at the spot where he had last seen Sam, praying she was alright. The last two days had been the saddest of his life. He had never known such grief. He had heard his mother's voice shortly after Sam had disappeared. He knew he was hurting her but he still would not allow himself to wake up.

He would not live without her. No one could make him.

Sam was now two feet from Freddie. He looked like he was sleeping. His face was calm and his body was relaxed. She wanted with everything in her to hold him but she couldn't. So she sat there. And watched him breathe. She didn't know how long she sat there. She could think about nothing else when Freddie was in a room with her. Even when he was out of it, like now. She put her hand on the bed next to his, not touching it.

Outside Mel, Sara and Carly waited. The clock now said 12.45 and Mrs. Benson would be on her way back by now. Sam had been in there over a half an hour. Twice Sara went to the door but Mel stopped her. They didn't know what was happening inside but they knew it was good for Sam. And Freddie. Then Mel's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey you need to get out of there quick. I went to the bathroom and when I came bak Mrs. Benson's car was there and I don't know how long...."

"Got it Spencer" She closed the phone. She turned to tell the others.

"Mrs. Benson's on her wa..." She stopped. About 5 feet from them stood an angry Mrs Benson.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked. They looked at each other confused as to what to say.

Sam was now standing. Her ankle didn't hurt anymore. She was staring at Freddie's face. She thought he looked so cute. She lifted her hand and touched his hair.

**Freddie jerk as he felt something brush through his hair.**

Sam ran her hand from his hair to his cheek, rubbing them with her thumb.

**Freddie could feel this. He put his hand to where the fire sensation was happening on his cheek. He stood. Looking around.**

Sam had heard Mrs. Benson arrive outside the door. She knew this was her last time. Taking his hand in her free one.

**Freddie could feel this. The fire sensation that was still in his cheek was now in his hand. **

Sam leaned to Freddie as the door behind her flew open. There stood an angry Mrs. Benson. "Get away from my son!"

Sam ignored her. Turning back to Freddie she leaned to his ear and whispered.

_I love you Fredward Benson._

**Freddie heard it. Those five words were like a breath after holding yours for 10minutes. The voice he also knew, and loved. Now he wanted to wake up. **_**She's alive**_**. He thought to himself. **_**She's ok.**_

Suddenly the fire in his hand and cheek spread, and was now on his lips. It was magic. He had never felt better than he did right then. Everything from the last two days was forgotten. The darkness lightened and he knew he was waking up. And all too soon the kiss ended. And the magic left with it.

"Now get out..." was the next thing he heard. He waited. "Fine." The warm feeling has leaving his hand. He held it and heard a gasp.

Sam had just pulled away from Freddie and his mother was on them. "I warned you. I told you to stay away... Now get out!"

Sam gave Freddie one more look before replying a simple "Fine" She had gone to remove her hand from Freddie's when she felt something. A slight squeeze. She gasped. Turning back to him she waited. "Freddie?"

Again her hand was squeezed. Mrs. Benson stood at the foot of her son's bed. "He squeezed my hand" She whispered in shock. Mel, Carly, Sara and Spencer were now outside the door.

"Freddie, sweetie?...can you hear me?" Mrs. Benson asked running to the other side of the bed. They waited but Freddie didn't move. "Are you sure he..." Mrs Benson started to ask Sam.

"Yes, yes I felt it he squeezed my hand, and now again." She was now leaning over him again. "Freddie, it's Sam. Can you hear me?"

Freddie couldn't believe it. She's ok! He opened his eyes slightly. "Hey Sam!" he whispered. He hadn't time to say anything else. Sam was on him giving him, kissing him. He kissed back until Sam pulled away.

"Oh Freddie...I'm sorry...I..." He raised a hand to her face. "It's ok! I'm here" He kissed her once quickly before she smiled and pulled away not letting go of his hand. Freddie turned to his mother.

"Hi mom" She smiled and bent over to hug him, crying. She held him for a couple of minutes until Freddie said "Mom...losing...can't breathe..." Apologising she let him go. The others had made their way into the room. They exchanged hello's and how are yous. Spencer went to get a doctor.

"Well look who's awake!" Said Dr. Stevens as he entered. Freddie simply smiled, his hand still in Sam's. "Can you guys just give me a minute while I check Freddie" They nodded and went to leave. Freddie pulled Sam back giving her a kiss before he left.

"You have alot of friends who were worried about you...and one very important one I see..." she said as Sam closed the door. Freddie smiled "Yea she's special." He said.

Outside Mrs. Benson turned to Sam. "Can we talk?" Sam nodded and they made their way to the end of the corridor. Sam stopped and waited, worried that Mrs. Benson would ban her from seeing Freddie. She was shocked however when Mrs. Benson hugged her.

"Thank you! Samantha I'm sorry for the things I said...I know this wasn't your fault..."Sam stopped her.

"No it is. And I want to make it u to Freddie...to show him how much I love him...and I do Love him!" she stated.

"I know! He loves you too. I can tell. Samantha I am truly sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Sam smiled and nodded and they headed back to the group.

**A/n: I decided to make Mrs. Benson like Sam before I got anymore comments about how mean she is. Any way I think there will be one more chapter but as you may see I've left something out! Lauren's revenge. I'm thinking of a sequel but I need help. What could Lauren do? Review and reply please xxxx**


	32. Mels announcment

Mel's announcement

Freddie was released from hospital the following Monday. He and Sam were now officially dating and they couldn't be happier. Carly had told the iCarly viewer everything that was going on but said there wouldn't be a show until Freddie was back so she would keep them updated. She was more than happy for her friends. They deserved each other.

When Freddie came over that Friday night to do iCarly he was still sore but ready to do the show.

"Now are you sure you're ok?" Sam asked as he picked up his camera. She smiled and nodded. "Yes mom, I'm fine"

"Don't call me mom!" she snapped back. He laughed and kissed her. "Fine, as long as I get to do that."

"Fine" They kissed again and were surprised when they heard Carly say "Hey everybody you're watching iCarly. I'm Carly..." looking in Sam's direction she went over.

"Sorry! I'm Sam. And tonight we have an amazing show for you guys" Freddie laughed. The blush on her face was so cute.

"Yes and Freddork is back behind the camera...Say hi to the people Freddork!"

He turned the camera to look at himself "You would think that now we're dating she would be nice to me!" He turned the camera back to the girls.

"Let's not get crazy Freddie!" she said. Carly looked exhausted "Some things never change" sighed. Before continuing with the show.

"Great job ladies" he said later when they were in Carly's living room.

"Thanks! So how many hits did we get?" Carly asked. He went to the computer.

"Just over 600,000...Wow that's the most we've ever got!" he smiled before sitting next to Sam. Carly walked to the computer.

"Hey guys listen to this...

'_Dear iCarly, loved the show...about time Sam and Freddie got together...I always knew you would..._

And there are a tonne of them. Aw listen to this one:

_Dear Sam, You are possibly the luckiest girl ever. Who else's friends would run to save your life...I hope you and Freddie stay together, always. I'm so jealous."_

"I am the luckiest girl ever...I have a great boyfriend, even if he is a dork! And the world's greatest best friend...Yea I'm good!" she smiled.

"Yea but Freddie all the guys want to know why you had to be such a hero and make them all look bad!" Carly said as she walked away laughing. Sam joined in.

"Yeah, yea. Well now every girl in the world wants me so..." Sam hit him on the chest. "Yes but you have the girl YOU want right?" she asked.

He laughed "Yes! I have always wanted you, and only you! Well there was Carly but..."

"Freddie stop talking!" Sam said. He was silent. Mel walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Mel" they answered in unison. She sat down looking excited.

"I just got a call from school" she said. "But it's summer" Sam said. As far as she was concerned the school could be swallowed by the ground and never seen again.

"Let me finish...Anyway. They were looking at y scholarship the way they do every year and asked me if I wanted it again this year"

"So you're heading back in the fall?" Sam asked. She would miss her sister.

"Nope!" Mel said. Sam sat up. "What!"

"I'm staying. I turned the scholarship down. I'm going to Ridgeway with you guys in the Fall."

"Mel that's..." Sam thought for a second. They were all looking at her. "Awesome." She jumped up and hugged her sister. She was glad Mel was staying. Mel hugged Freddie and Carly too. Then Carly asked her something.

"So Mel...Since you're staying...want to be on iCarly?" she asked. Sam jumped up. "That's a great idea!" Freddie agreed.

"I'd love too!" another round of hugging ensued. Sam's life really couldn't get any better!

**Ok thats the end and I know it sucks. But I am planning a squeal so that should be along soon. Im back in school so my writing time is cut =(.... so look out for that. And My other story im here which I have started already! xxx**


End file.
